Storm Clashers
by Stormcloudalchemist
Summary: What if the Quadro Puppies didn't make it into the Magic games? And what if the team that did replaced Sabertooth as first place. And if by chance this team had say two dragon slayers one of which could speak to the dragons that had disappeared? Well why don't you read to find out?
1. Chapter 1: The storm Slayer

Welcome fellow fairies! This has one major oc and a few blasts from the past. Enjoy but always keep in mind while this world is full of magic i could never own fairy tail through any of it.

* * *

Natsu looked around, he was currently on a mission with Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy to capture a group of bandits. Yet when they had gotten to the town a few things were off. In fact there was no one to be seen in the whole town. Well that would be besides the girl they had been chasing until a few minutes ago. "Come out!" Gray called shirt less as usual. "Gray don't you think you should put clothes on first?" Lucy asked. "What do you see Natsu?" Erza asked as he jumped down from a rooftop. She's about a block north of here but she just stopped suddenly," the fire dragon slayer responded confused. "Okay then Gray go about two blocks then double back, Lucy go with him. I will take Natsu and Happy and we will confront her first," Erza ordered. Everyone nodded and Gray with Lucy ran off.

In no time at all the fire dragon slayer and the strongest women in Fairy Tail had come in sight of the girl. She had long light brown hair held up in a ponytail yet with her bangs hanging down framing her storm gray eyes. Her clothing was made of a light gray shirt that was attached to gloves by a thin piece of fabric. Her shirt came down to a short skirt that was the same color as the rest of her outfit. Around her waist was a darker gray belt with many pouches and a sword hanging down. As for shoes she had a pair of laced up gray boots that were cut off a little bit below her knees. And finally she wore a light gray hat and a dark gray cloak that hung off her shoulders and tied around her neck. She looked to be about five.

"I'm so glad i found you! I am very sorry for running earlier but I wasn't sure you were really Igneel's son," the girl said looking at Natsu. The dragon slayer was stunned at this comment mostly by the mention of Igneel. "Who are you?" Erza growled. "It depends what name you would like me to go by but you may already know that i am called the dragon's messenger as i had told you that already." A memory flashed in the mage's head, as she had given up hoping she could give the others a chance to escape she had gone into the crystal thing. She had watched her friends before her grave when she had heard the voice. "I have no message for you at the moment fire dragon slayer but it will only take time." With that the girl disappeared.

* * *

The grand magic games had started as the teams were being introduced to everyone's surprise SaberTooth had not made it into first place for the primarily rounds. "This year we have the newest guild in the contest. The only guild to not enter two teams: Team Storm Clashers!" The pumpkin man announced. Out of the tunnel came the group of five. A tall man with silver-blue hair in front dressed in a light gray outfit with gold lining. Behind him was a women around levey's age. She had a black bun with chopsticks going through it. Her eyes were brown and she wore a light gray out fit that matched the first person's besides the fact she wore a skirt and a pair of boots instead of the pants and sandals. "Among the team are the twins mostly known as Rain and Thunder, Brent Maloney and Latesha!" Behind the siblings a man with sharp features who had a small frame fit for running stepped out. He wore the same outfit as Brent but had shoes that looked more durable on. His eyes were a dark green. "The fast man Static or Kyle Yi." The fourth person in view was a boy about the age of 13. He had short blond hair and big puppy dog eyes. He wore a light gray jacket on top of the outfit that everyone else had on. "The second youngest member of the Storm clashers: Thor, both his nickname and real name the controller of lightning!" The last out was a girl about the age of 12, she had soft features and a light gray shirt that was attached to gloves that frilled up where they met the fabric. Her long light brown hair was tied in a pony tail with a light gray bow. She wore a short skirt and had a dark gray belt around her waist. Also she had a darker gray cloak, a light gray hat and laced up gray boots. "And last but not least, the youngest S-class mage in all the land, the youngest to be chosen among the 10 power fullest mages and the first to ever refuse, the storm slayer: Aami Ackles!"

The group waved while the crowd mostly stared at the amazing sounding team. Most of the teams glared while Natsu looked at the only member not waving. Aami noticed him and turned towards him flickering a smile across her soft features. For the first match each team will pick one member and then the rules will be explained." Gray went from Fairy Tail A, and so on until Kyle was chosen from Storm Clashers. In what seemed like forever the match was over.

Sabertooth: 10

Storm Clashers: 9

Raven Tail: 8

Lamia Scale: 6

Blue Pegasus: 4

Mermaid Heel: 3

Fairy Tail B: 1

Fairy Tail A: 0

"As we all expected, First place goes to Sabertooth!" the voice rang out through the stadium, "Too bad for both Fairy Tail team, they come in the two last places." "I knew it they were weak! Those Fairy Tail Guys!" "Last as always!" Face it your time is over Fairy Tail!" As these comments ran through the air Natsu lost it. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY, SHITHEAD? HUH?" The crowd shrank back muttering among one another now.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy vs Flare A Helping Hand

And were back! Still with no type of magic that could allow me to own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Next challenge will be a battle when i call your name please come forward! The first match up will be Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfila and..." A pause for suspense,"Raven Tail's Flare Corona." The two females started at each other for a second. "Lucy show them the results of our training!" Natsu yelled. "If we win here it'll still be a tie," Erza added. "Ooooooh Knock em out!" Elfman shouted. "Leave it to me I'll definitely win!" Lucy replied thinking of how they had hurt Wendy. Meanwhile in the crowd Pather Lilly and Happy were near the guild. "Ohh," Lilly inquired looking at them. "That's some awesome spirit Lucy!" Happy called out. "The opponent is Iwan's stupid guild after all! Smash em up!' the third master cried. Yet the first mast of Fairy Tail kept a steady gaze at the field. "What is it first?" The young master replied with, "What could the aim of this Raven Tail guild be?"

With team storm clashers..."This just might prove to be a challenge although i doubt it," Kyle muttered still a bit angry at being hit before. "Oh come on Kyle don't forget there was four dragon slayers to deal with although i don't think any of them could be as powerful as Aami," 'Rain' responded looking at Lucy. "What do you think Aami?" 'Thunder asked the youngest member. "Raven Tail can not win, Miss. Lucy is able to use unison raid odds are they will use some dirty trick," the young girl said walking up the stairs where they would watch the battle from. Thor nodded suddenly excited, "And if we stop it then you might be able to give your message to them." Without another word Aami sat down in one of the seat her eyes wandering through the stadium.

"It seems that the masters of those two guilds have a father-son relationship Yajima-san." "Well...if they carry the crests of different guilds then there's no relationship for either father or son." "You two please proceed ahead," the pumpkin man said. "From this point forward, the entire tournament grounds become the battle field, everyone else has already moved to the waiting areas." Six giant screens appeared each showing a different angle of the two standing mages. "The time limit is 30 minutes. "Blonde, blonde blonde tee hee," Flare muttered. "If within the time limit the oppenent is rendered unable to battle that's a win! And with that the first match begins!"

Lucy made the first move opening up Taurus. The giant bull swung it's ax at Flare. As that happened Lucy summoned Scropio. "Sand buster," the zodiac shouted. As the sand made it's way towards Raven Tail's mage she stopped it mid blow with her hair. "Her hair extended!" Natsu yelled in surprise "Is she gonna guard with that?!" Elfman asked. "Magic like that is rare," 'thunder' said her eyes narrowing to slits. "Taurus! Scropio Sand!" Lucy cried. The golden bull mooed and Flare's face flashed with surprise. "Suction!" Lucy finished. Sand gushed around the giant ax. "Two steller spirits at the same time!" "Awesome two gates open at the same time!"

"Sandstorm Ax Aldebaran!" Three tornadoes of sand appeared swirling around with high powered winds. As Flare started to fly away she muttered blonde before shouting: "Hair shower wolf fang!"A wolf made of hair stampeded towards Lucy. "Her hair turned to a wolf!" "Her hair.." was then muttered twice. "So noisy." "Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer," Lucy shouted. "If it's a hair cut leave it to me Ebi," the crab man said scissors in hand. In a swift second the hair was cut. "My hair!" Flare cried, "Damn you." Flare's hair went into the ground and came back up wrapping itself around lucky's ankles.

The red hair pulled the blonde up as Erza and Natsu screamed "Lucy!" "My red hair can move how i wish," Flare muttered her face hidden behind her hair. "Eat that," the crazed women said throwing Lucy into the dirt. Lucy just groaned in response. "If that the case my Fleuve D'etoiles moves how i want it to," Lucy's whip wrapped itself around Flare's wrist. Almost imminently they both stared to spin crying out. Both the hair and the whip let go letting both girls fall the the ground Lucy's boots in tatters. "There hasn't even been a breath in this battle!" "Battle of the Father-son guilds! Battle of the women! Neither one is drawing back!" The crowd roared loudly some even starting to like Fairy tail.

Lucy gazed at her tattered boots for a second pulling them off. "My...Sunset hair...my red hair...this level of damage," Flare muttered then her voice changed to one full of rage. Her hair once more dug into the ground. Lucy looked around until Flare pointed to the place where fairy tail was. Lucy looked over. A lock of hair appeared next to the daughter of the two gun magic users. "Asuka-san!" Lucy cried her voice suddenly but off as hair wrapped it's way around her head. Flare threw the blonde releasing her for a moment.

Aami stood up abruptly, she had seen where Flare had pointed and made her way through the crowd. "Don't make a sound that is an order, I don't know what happens if you disobey no matter how much of a dimwitted blonde you are." Flare stood in front of Lucy who just glared at the other women. "Don't make a sound. Don't make a move. "Don't use magic. If you disobey me we know what happens." With that the red locks struck Lucy followed up by more and more hits. "Lucy!" Erza shouted not able to stand watching her friend get beat. "What happened? They were evenly matched until just now weren't they?" Elfman growled. "What in the world is going on here? The fierce battle from a moment ago in now unfolding to a one-sided manner." Lucy screamed once more as hair struck her, "I...surren..." Lucy began. Hair wrapped around the celestial mage's mouth before she could finish. "Lucy-Nee!" "Who said it alright for you to speak? Blondie?" Hair wrapped around Lucy's ankles and wrist holding her in air. "As if i'd let you surrender, i'm going to have plenty of fun with you after all. Get it? Please don't say a word. However i will allow you to scream," the that the mad women cut off her words with a laugh.

I must find whatever it is before Lucy is hurt too much, Aami thought. She looked around and saw Natsu running over yelling i heard it just now. Thankful for the distraction that adverted the eyes of the fairy tail she dove and pulled at the hair just as the fire dragon slayer reached it. "Aami!" the current master of Fairy tail cried as he watched her rip the hair. "What?" the red haired women said alarmed feeling her hair being hacked off. "Lucy nows your chance!" Aami called. The mage let out a sigh of relief that echoed Aami's own. The storm slayer stood up wiping off the dust that had gotten onto her clothing. "I just hate unfair fights," she said with a smile walking back towards her team.

Meanwhile lucy had called out gemini and as unison raid powered up...the brilliant power was erased. "WHAT?" Aami cried still right beside Natsu who looked just as surprised. Flare on the other hand was relieved. "What happened?" Erza growled. "The magic just disappeared," Elfman's growl followed up. Lucy fell to the ground out of magic. "What in the world happened? Lucy's magic just didn't activate? Yajima-san! This is...?! Ohh Lucy is down. This match is over the victor is Raven Tail." "No way!" Aami growled. The crowd burst out laughing making a collection of comments. The fire dragon Slayer walked over to his now crying friend. "Don't cry Lucy," he said gently. "But.." "It's so bitter let's save some tears for when we win."


	3. Chapter 3: Burnt Extra Crispy

Tee hee were back with more Fairy Tail! I still don't own it! Bold=annoncer

* * *

In a matter of moments Pegasus had beaten mermaid heel none of the storm clashers paid much attention to this all their thoughts were some where else. "**We** **will now continue with the third match of the day: Storm Clasher's, Thor,"** the small boy yelped in surprise but stood up and walked forward," **vs Sabertooth** **Orga Nanagear."** The huge man stepped foward staring at his small opponent. "There he is! That's Orga!" "This battle will be over in a few seconds!" "Come on Thor let's show them what they get when they mess with electricity!" Kyle cried. "Yeah get him! But remember to hold back a bit we don't want to go overboard!" 'thunder cried. Some of the crowd looked confused. Natsu looked alert too. "What is it?" Elfman asked. "Thor's a dragon slayer." Natsu replied his eyes never leaving the boy.

"So he's a dragon slayer wonder how tough he is," Sting thought aloud. "His attacks may be interesting i will memorize them." "I have no interest," Rouge said walking away. "Finally we can see Sabertooth in action," Panther lilly said. "And the Storm clashers i wonder if orga is as strong as the other guy," Happy added. "Who do you think will win Lector?" Frosch asked. "It's obvious it's Orga isn't it?" Lector replied, "Sting-kun is the best but everyone on our team is strong! To think you could not know that. Frosch your an idiot." "Fro certainly is," Frosch said.

The gong rang, **"Third match start."** Thor bowed, "It is an honor to be your opponent but i should tell you right now lightning always beats thunder." The young boy smiled and Orga shivered a bit. "So you know my magic?" the giant growled. "Coarse i do but then you also use lightning so this might be a nice warm up!" That angered Orga. Thor was enveloped in a ball of black lightning thunder sounding in the air. As the light faded Thor stood there yawning yet he stopped noticing his jacket was shredded in one spot. "Oh great here is comes," Aami muttered. "How dare you hurt my jacket! Lightning dragon: lightning wing!" As soon as the move hit Orga was knocked out cold and burnt extra crispy. The crowd stared open mouthed along with other teams. The storm clashers were the first to break the silence all bursting out with laughter.

"Only one hit!" Happy muttered awestruck. **"T-the match is over with Thor coming out on top!"** The crowd burst out cheering. **"This makes The storm clashers in** **the lead with 29 points and Raven Tail right behind them."** Now the members of Storm Clashers were by their friend. "You went a bit over board Thor," 'thunder scolded. "Oh come on thanks to the kid were number one," Rain groaned. **"The next battle to take place will be with lamia scale and Fairy Tail B!"**

**"From Fairy Tail B is Mystogan vs Lamia Scale's Jura Neekins!"** "There he is!" "It's Jura!" "I wanted to see Jura!" "Who would have thought he would have come out on the first day?!" **"Even within the ranks of fairy tail few know his true face! His opponent is the strongest ace member in this tourtement, he who holds the title of one of the ten wizard saints." **"This just might be a good battle," Thunder said gazing down at the two men, "too bad neither one of them is that cute." "Geez sis always cute boys with you i don't know how we could be related," Rain sighed. "At least she doesn't love one of the strongest wizards in fairy tail like a certain someone," Static teased. "Shut it static head!" Brent yelled. "Shhhh the match is starting!" Aami scolded.

Mystogan made the first move lunging towards the wizard saint with one of his staffs. "Ba," Jura said moving with hand across with view. Two pillars of rock popped from the ground causing Mystogan to be forced off track. "Ku," Jura said lifting his hand up palm facing the sky. Four pillars of rock came out this time curving in to where the fairy tail mage was. Mystogan dodged the rocks skillfully letting them all ram into one another. Mystogan threw five of his staffs toward the ground all landing around the Lamia scale mage. "Five layered Magic circle: Scared song!" Mystogan yelled. A beam of magic shot up from where Jura was standing enveloping him in the attack.

"Powerful move huh?" Thor mused still looking at the hole in his jacket. A rock fist shot out of the ground only to be reflected back at the wizard saint by Mystogan's next move. As if the wizard saint had seen this move coming he curved the rock fist so it went back toward Mystogan. This time is hit. **"So strong as expected the tittle wizard saint isn't just for show." **Mystogan was up a moment later and used metor racing past the wizard saint. Using the moment from jumping off the wall Mystogan raced towards Jura who rose a rock wall as the mage got closer. Mystogan saw this coming and move skillfully around the wall hitting Jura. Jura separated his wall sending the pieces towards the sky letting them rain down one hit Mystogan. "I made it in time," Mystogan said.

The crowd looked up and gasp at the magic that was in the sky. "Now be judged by the seven stars!" Mystogan said, "GRAND CHARIOT!" Jura called rock mountain blocking the coming attack. Mystogan proceed to thrust one hand to the ground and shouted: "True Heavenly body magic! Star destruction!" As the power built up Mystogan suddenly stopped muttering something. **What is the world is happening somehow Mystogan seems to be in agony. Now he's laughing" **In fact the mage was laughing until he fell down defeated. There was silence in the crowd everyone staring in shock. **"Down! I...I don't really understand...but Mystogan is Down! The victor is Jura of Laima Scales! And with that the first day is over!" **

Storm Clashers: 19

Raven Tail: 18

Lamia Scale: 16

Blue Pegasus: 14

Sabertooth: 10

Mermaid Heel: 3

Fairy Tail B: 1

Fairy Tail A: 0


	4. Chapter 4: A message My dear Erza!

Ello were once more here and still not owning so welcome back.

* * *

"You did a great job today, Kyle and Thor," Rain said as the team walked through the streets headed towards a bar. "It was nothing too bad bout your jacket," Kyle said looking down at the boy. "It's fine Nina fixed it after the games," the blonde said smiling. They soon got to their destination as they heard, "Try your best Natsu!" "Seems Fairy Tail is inside already should we go say hello?" Thunder asked. The rest of the group nodded while Aami just rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Aami-Chan!" Lucy said seeing the new arrivals. Natsu looked up along with the rest of Fairy tail. "Sorry we didn't know this place was already taken we'll leave if you want," Thunder offered. "It's fine after all you did help us out today!" Romeo said thinking back to when Lucy was fighting with Flare. "And this will be a good time to meet another dragon slayer!" Wendy added looking at Thor. "Make that two dragon slayers," Rain said casually getting a drink. "Your a dragon slayer too?" Mira asked Rain. "Him a slayer?" Thunder started laughing soon joined by Static who was sitting near Levey. "They aren't laughing at you, just at Rain," Aami told Mira. "So your the Storm dragon slayer then?" Erza asked Aami. "Ya sadly by the way it's an honor to meet you Erza Scarlet, Rain talks about you being his idol-" the young girl was cut off by Rain as he shoved his hand over her mouth.

Fairy Tail and Storm Clashers spent the night talking. The dragon slayers compared strengths and weakness. Rain stalked Erza who along with Mirajane and a few others had become friends with Thunder. Kyle and Gray started up a game of poker that thanks to Cana did not become strip poker. As the night wore on Aami excused herself and went outside. She had seemed distraught and a few seconds later Thor also went. Naturally Lucy, Natsu and Gray followed them. They found the two members outside near a river that ran through the town.

"Are you two alright?" Erza called making everyone jump. Not even the three Fairy Tailers had known she was there. "Yeah why don't you guys just go on back we'll be back...um sorry i'll be back in a few minutes," Thor said jumping up. Behind him the group could see Aami wrapping her arm in cloth. "Aami-chan what happened?" Lucy asked running over despite what Thor said. Natsu made it over in time as the burn mark disappeared under the cloth. "It's nothing-" she was interrupted when Thor nudged her a bit. "Seven years ago i told you i didn't have a message from Igneel yet," Aami said after shooting a glare at Thor. "What do you mean?" Lucy said. "As the storm dragon slayer i hold every type of slayer magic there is besides metal or steel but i am also permitted to make contact with dragons," Aami replied. "Then...Igneel..."Natsu trailed off thinking of the dragon that had raised him. "I got it a year after you disappeared on the island- "You should be happy she never gave up on you if i had a billion jewels for every time Aami was hurt by a dragon from not getting a message in a timely fasion well i wouldn't have that much money but still!" Thor shouted interrupting Aami.

"Eh relax anwayz Igneel wanted me to tell you: 'Natsu i miss you greatly but to unlock your true power you must find for yourself where your fate lies. Do not dwell in the past," Aami said, "Oh yeah he also wanted to talk to you after the games he even gave me a special magic spell for it. Anyway see you later Natsu-san and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Aami and Thor disappeared. "HOW'D THEY DO THAT!" Lucy shouted amazed.

* * *

The Grand Magic Games: Day Two

After the races with fairy tail A placing third to last and Team B right behind them with Sabertooth in last and Storm Clashers in third we are up to date with scores.

Raven Tail: 26

Storm Clashers: 28

Lamia Scale: 20

Blue Pegasus: 17

Mermaid Heel: 13

Sabertooth: 10

Fairy Tail A: 2

Fairy Tail B: 2

**The first battle will be between the current point leader and newly registered Guild Raven tail: Kurohebi (black snake) vs Lamia Scale Toby Horhorta! It's a stare down between serpent and hound! Who will claim victory? **"Oh they first match of the day I wonder who we'll be against," Thunder said as they watched the two mages. "As long as Raven Tail doesn't try anything funny today i'll be in a good enough mood for a match, and if i'm lucky my dear Erza will give me a lucky kiss before i battle," Rain said looking at Erza from across the stadium. **Let's begin the first match! **Aami watched the battle gathered data on moves and only breaking from her dazed state as Toby was beaten. **Down Toby is no longer standing. The match is over Raven Tail's Kurohebi is the victor. And with that Raven Tail is up to 36 points.** Without relizing why Aami watched as Kurohebi tore up Toby's sock. **That's cruel but let's compose ourselves for our second match. Fairy Tail A's Elfman vs Storm Clasher's Rain! **Both teams were surprised by the picking but stepped out into the field. "As a man I must win," Elfman said. "My dear Erza are you watching!" Rain called looking straight at Erza. As he was distracted the match began and elfman knocked him out.

Meanwhile Aami was walking around the stands as she saw the people that had taken Wendy and Natsu chasing after them. "Crap I was hoping I wouldn't have had to fight today oh well," she made her way up in time to see Natsu creaming them. She let out a low whistle. "Now then Natsu-san I would love to find out more of Raven Tail's plan so could you leave one awake?" she asked coming out of the shadows. "H-how did you know it was Raven Tail?" one the men and Natsu asked at the same time. "You just told me," Aami said, "and Natsu-san I hope your friend is alright." Without waiting for a word she walked away.

The day ended with Fairy Tail B winning and Mermaid Heel winning.

Raven Tail 36

Storm clashers: 28

Mermaid Heel 23

Blue Peagus: 17

Fairy Tail A: 12

Fairy Tail b: 12

Sabertooth: 10


	5. Chapter 5: We're Fairy Tail

welcomez backz i still don't ownz

* * *

**The third day's competition is Pandemonium. There will be one participant from each guild. From Fairy tail A: Erza Scarlet! From Fairy Tail B: Cana Alberona. From Mermaid Heel: Millanna! From Raven Tail: Obra! From Blue Pegasus: Hibiki Lates! From Sabertooth: Orga Nanagear! From Lamia Scale: Jura Neekins. And finally from Storm Clashers:Latesha Maloney! (Thunder) Within this temple. **A temple had sprung from the ground to the amazement of all. **There are 100 monsters, well their called that but they are magical tools we have created. They won't attack any of you in the crowd. The monsters are divided into five different classes based on their power: A, B, C, D, and E.  
**

**E-1 **

**D-4**

**C-15  
**

**B-30  
**

**A-50**

**Incidentally due to the strength the A class monsters have.** A video pops up showing a monster wrecking buildings. **Ones like that and even stronger ones than that are lurking around. That is Pandemonium. As the class goes up the battling power also increases. The E class mosters have so much strength that even a wizard saint would have trouble. In order each of you will take turns picking a number of monsters to fight with this is called your "challenge right"** **For example if one person chooses three then three monsters will appear. If one succeeds in beating the three they get three points. Then the next competitor will get a choice out of the 97 monsters remaining.**

After a few more seconds straws were drawn to decide order. Erza drew one. Cana drew 8. Before anyone else could draw Erza hmphed. "I was thinking this competition would all come down to luck," Erza said. "The luck of the draw? No no no how should i put this? It's a game where maintaining your pace is important," the pumpkin man tried to explain. "No with this it's no longer a game," Erza smirked, "my opponents will be all 100." Everyone's jaws dropped well besides three. Two belonged to Natsu and Gray who burst out laughing. The third one belonged to Rain who called out, "Do you best my dear Erza-kun." Yet this only got him glared at. "That-that's impossible it's not set so one person could defeat them all," the pumpkin man said. "I don't care," Erza replied stepping into the fighting room

True to her word all the monsters were defeated in a matter of minutes if no seconds. **Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet wins! A massive victory that no Brooks can complain!**

"Amazing!"

"I...Remember!"

"Fairy Tail strongest women mage! Erza Scarlet !"

"Titian Erza!'

**This huge applause has yet to stop! **The Fairy Tail A team ran up to Erza. "As expected amazing," Gray said. "Fight me afterwards!" Natsu demanded. "I was so touched," Lucy commented. "I...My chest is about to burst!" Wendy added. "We haven't one yet," Erza replied. "There's no way to top her," Cana said starting to drink. "As expected Erza-Chan's the strongest!" Milliana cried. "That Ichyia-san's girl friend for you!" Hibiki commented. "I have to draw number one next time," Thunder growled sad she hadn't gotten to fight. "Magnificent!" "I don't like this." **Pandemonium has been completely surpassed! Fairy Tail a has just earned 10p. Discussion has concluded the seven remaining teams must finish establishing a rank order. It's a little Banla but we have devised a little game! Magic power Finder! We will continue with the order that was already determined.  
**

"Then it starts with me! Here i go," Milliana said as energy gathered in her hand. "Kitten Blaster!" The energy shot out at the magic power finder ringing up the numbers 365. Nervous muttering awoke in the crowd. **We don't know if that number will be high or not in comparison. **Next Hibiki went though walking away with only a 95 due to his powers being mind centered. Next went raven tail who only got a four. "Hard to believe that to be his strength," Kyle growled. **Orgra is now stepping in, the applause is amazing. **Black energy crinkled in his hands as he shot it out getting a 3,825. Afterwards Jura went getting an 8,544. In the stands Rain covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "If that's what it takes to be a wizard saint well i wonder where our invites are," he said. "They only have ten spots baka," Thor replied.

**Now it's Storm Clashers' ****Latesha. With this as a new guild everyone is wondering how powerful they are.** "Eh pumpkin man how high can this thing go up to?" she asked. "No one is really sure of that yet," he replied. Latesha rolled her eyes. "Go all out little sis!" Rain called. "NO, don't you remember what happened last time," Kyle countered thinking back. "No i wasn't there, but now that you say that I want to see it DO IT LITTLE SIS!" "BAKA were twins!" Latesha yelled back. She closed her eyes for a second her lips barely moving but forming unheard words. A bright energy was flung at the ball. By the time the numbers stopped moving it was at 99,998. "Oh come on i used less energy than that, stupid thing," she muttered. Silence was stadium wide even for Sabertooth and Raven Tail. **T-the last challenger is Fairy Tail B's Cana. It must be tough to follow up on Jura and Latesha. Let's have her try her best. **Sadly enough Cana started stripping. "Well then I'm gonna strike," Cana said reveling a mark on her arm. "That mark!" Aami said looking at it. "Gather oh Fairy Guiding River of Light! Shine to destroy Fangs of Evil!" A very happy Cana walked away with the Magic power finder at 99999 or maxed out. "We're unstoppable! We're fairy Tail after all!" Cana cried. Cheers rang out of the crowd and mostly Fairy Tail members.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Guild

Welcome to chapter 6! Where I don't own any but Storm Clashers.

* * *

A update on points.

Raven Tail 36

Storm clashers: 36

Mermaid Heel 25

Fairy Tail A: 22

Fairy Tail **: **22

Blue Pegasus: 18

Sabertooth: 14

**In the first match we have Mermaid Heel vs Storm Clashers with Storm Clasher for the win. **"My Erza-kun I hope you were watching me," Rain said in a singsong voice. **Match two Sabertooth vs Blue Pegasus. Sabertooth wins! The third match of Fairy Tail B's Laxus vs Raven Tail's Alexei!** "Raven Tail will make their move today," Aami said her eyes shining in the light of the day. "How can you be so sure?" Kyle asked looking at the battle field. "They want something and today will be the best day for them to attempt it with going against Fairy Tail. They seem to have something against that guild."

Alexei made the first move ramming into Laxus knocking the mage back. Alexei followed up with a few punches sending Laxus flying. Giving Laxus no time to make a move the Raven Tail mage keeps striking. Alexei took off his mask. "Crap!" Aami muttered looking through the stands. Without giving time to think all the Raven Tail team was on the field with Laxus challenging them. "Aami are we gonna help, those bas-" "Thor watch your tongue, sides Laxus can do this or they'll call it off and have Raven Tail arrested," Brent scolded.

As the team watched Laxus beat up the members. Latesha let out an impressed whistle. "Now that I think about it he is cute," she said her head resting in her hands. "Well with this Raven Tail's eliminated, at least we never had to go against them," Kyle said. "Are you kidding me they would have hurt my jacket!" Thor growled.

**Alright we will now continue with our next match. Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvel vs Lamia Scale's Shelia Brend! **As she went out on the field Shelia tripped landing flat on her face. As Wendy went over to check on her she too fell. "Sky dragon's Talons!" Wendy said. Wind streamed out at all angles hitting the Lamia Scale Mage. "Sky god's Polias," Shelia countered. Black wind shot out towards Wendy. The Lamia Scale mage followed up with 'sky god's dance' and blew Wendy to the ground. Wendy quickly got up and used Sky Dragon's Hook hitting her opponent. "Sky Dragon's," Wendy said. "Sky God's," Shelia said. "ROAR/HOWL!" The two young girls blew air at each other as the crowd sat at the edge of their seats. As the blown up dust cleared Wendy was on the ground having took more damage.

"Hm you know God slayer magic is powerful," Thor mused. "Maybe Erza-kun would love me back if i learned powerful magic like that," Brent thought aloud. Everyone is his team looked at him. "I didn't say that aloud did I?" he asked.

Black wind tousled around Wendy attacking her from every way. "Secret Dragon Technique," Wendy said after sucking in some air. "Shredding Wind!" A barrier of wind cut the area trapping Shelia. "Piercing Winds!" Wendy finished. A blast of wind diverged with Shelia knocking her out. Just as the win was to be announced Shelia rose again to the surprise of all. "God da-" "Watch your tongue!" Latesha said clubbing Thor on the heard. "What i was just gonna say darn," Thor ground out rubbing his head. "Yeah sure sides you should all be quiet before Aami gets annoyed," Brent said rubbing his own head as he had just been bugging Aami. "Heavenly gathering of Clouds!" Black feathery wind blasted towards Wendy. Amazingly the high powered attack missed.

"What happened?" Thor asked. "It seems while Shelia's magic heals the outer part of her injuries the affect they have on her remains the same so while it can appear she is unhurt she can be hurt to a large extent," Aami observed. Wendy attacked next using sky dragon's fang, which hit Shelia right in the face. The two girls kept exchanging blows until...**The time has ran out! ****The match is over, it's a draw!**

* * *

"I'm glad that today's finally over," Rain said. The team was walking to the tavern where their guild was to meet. "Ya you said it, it was also nice that we don't have to watch Raven Tail anymore," Thor said. The tavern soon came in sight. "Big 'rother," a little girl called. The girl had the same colored hair as Thor but had brown eyes. Her hair was held out of her face by a head band that had angel wings on the side. She wore a white dress and no shoes. "How you doing Celia?" Thor asked swinging his sister up into his arms. "Nina-sama taught me some more magic," the little girl giggled. "About time you guys are here," a man called out seeing the group at the doors. He had chestnut hair and eyes. He wore a white tunic and black pants with black shoes. He used smoke magic. "Shut up Rjo," Kyle growled.

"Now now be nice Kyle," a girl a bit older than Rain, Kyle and Thunder said setting down tea in front of Rjo. She had Milky brown hair which was close to sweeping the floor with amber eyes that shone brightly in the light. Her outfit consisted of two silver hair ties that held her bangs back, a silver dress that moved like liquid moonlight and silver boots. "Nina! Did you see how good i fought today?" Rain asked eager to please their guild master. "Yes you did great Brent but I don't think Erza enjoys you calling her out all the time, I am very doubtful that we won't find you gone before the games are over," the powerful bubble mage replied. "Do you really think our guild will be able to grow if we win?" Thor asked. As of now the Storm Clasher's only had ten members: Celia, Thor, Aami, Nina, Bent, Latesha, Kyle, Rjo and..

"If you ask me, we are more powerful than any of those guilds," a man dressed in leather from neck to toe said. "When Aami-san and Thor-san are allowed to show their true magic anytime soon, well i feel bad for whoever their fighting". "Shut up, this is while Nina-sama didn't put you on the team Yu. You are driven on instict and don't plan ahead," Aami snapped at the bullet magic mage. "Calm down, Phocas didn't do anything,' Latesha said. "Whatever I'm going to bed," Aami said walking out of the tavern.


	7. Chapter 7: Forgetting Breakfast

Welcome to the next level. For making it this far you have 3 more lives! No wait this isn't a video game oh well i don't own it either way. Since i'm releasing all these chapters at one time, well i am wondering whose reading this, but also i will write till i catch up with the manga take a break then play catch up once more. I am finding ways so i don't have to change past future cannon things so Aami might be a bit of help there or she could just stay with her guild, but i'll find a way after all if she does go then Celia is always there to fight!

* * *

Storm clashers: 46

Mermaid Heel 30

Fairy Tail B: 30

Fairy Tail A: 27

Sabertooth: 24

Blue Pegasus: 18

**Today is the fourth day of the Grand Magic games! This battle part will be the naval battle, the player that leaves the sphere of water. The last person will be the victor. In event two contestants are left we have the 5 min rule. From Lamia Scale Shelia is back on her feet from yesterday's match. From Blue Pegasus we have Jenny! From mermaid's heel is Risely. From Fairy Tail B is Juvia. From Sabertooth is Minerva! From Fairy Tail A is Lucy! And finally last but not least it the Storm Clashers' oh well it seems Thor has been switched out but please welcome Helen Sostrate!  
**

Helen had two pig tails of blond hair whose tips were dyed purple. She wore a bikini with no design. Her almost gold eyes scanned her opponents as though already searching for weaknesses. "It's a shame Thunder couldn't have been picked for this job," Helen said.

As the match began Lucy pulled out Aquarius right away. Juvia then used Water cyclone seeing Lucy's plans. Meanwhile Jenny was knocked out of the bubble by Helen hitting a point on the back of her neck. Unluckily for lucy Aquarius returned due to a date and the steller mage was sent towards the outer part of the bubble calling out her other spirits in time to protect her. Juvia's next attack blew Shelia, and Risely out leaving only Helen, Minerva, Lucy and Juvia. Lucy was hanging onto to Virgo and Aries for her dear life.

While Juvia was too busy seeing if Gray was impressed she fell out of the bubble which means only 4p gained. Helen looked at her opponents. "It's okay for you to not fight Hellen, six points is enough!" Kyle shouted. Helen, not having much fighting experience swam out of the bubble leaving Minerva and Lucy. As there were only two left the 5 min rule started. After getting hit by Minerva's heat Lucy found her keys to be gone. As time ticked away, unable to use her magic the steller mage endured attack after attack.

It seemed as though Minerva stopped her attack until she blasted Lucy with almost everything she had. In a split second Minerva had lucy in front of her beating the already beat girl up. As Lucy hadn't moved in a while the match was stopped. "Crap," Aami uttered before running down to the field.

FLASH BACK

"It's okay Aami they didn't-" "It was all because of me, I couldn't save them in time. And now god i even called myself a dragon slayer," a sobbing, younger Aami cursed. In front of her lay the ruins of the town dead bodies in piles and the living still groaning in pain. Blood covered Aami's hands and her clothing was in tatters. "I can't use it again ever Anicius, they all died because of me," Aami said the last words coming out as a whisper.

* * *

Minerva dropped Lucy to the ground, while Gray and Natsu barley got their in time to catch her. Aami softened the impact a little using a bit of wind magic. She stood off to the sidelines staring at the injuries and petrified by thoughts. The rest of Sabertooth was down there now having a stare down with Fairy Tail. Aami blinked back tears thinking of how even though she had just met Lucy how nice she had been.

* * *

**Alright this next round will be a special battle as we have six teams left we will have three battles where two teams all battle against each other. The first match will be Blue Pegasus vs Storm Clashers! From Blue Pegasus we have Ichiya and Usagi! From Storm Clashers we have Thor and Aami! **The crowd erupted in cheer at the mention of the top team while Aami looked tired. "I can't believe i really have to battle this stinks," she muttered. Thor grinned, "Don't worry at least you get to show off!"

"Okay it's time to release you!" Ichiya said. At that moment Usagi took off the rabbit head. "Take a look at this handsome face," Ichiya nodded. And out of the bunny came the Edo Ichiya. "A double handsome attack," Ichiya started. "A dangerous perfume," Edo Ichiya finished. Thor mearly flung out a flick of static which knocked out Edo Ichiya. "What are you doing!?" Ichiya yelled. "Aren't you going to fight with him," a member of Blue Pegasus called. "Of course he has the same face as me meaning he has the same power!" "He's already out cold!" a random person shouted. "NO WAY!"

"Thor that was mean they weren't ready yet," Aami scolded. "Oi is it an option to surrender?" Aami called towards the announcers. "I wonder why she's giving up as dragon slayers they should have enough power to go," Sting said. "I skipped breakfast," Aami added. With that the match was ended the victors being Blue Pegasus.

The next battle didn't end in the thirty minute time limit and was a draw. And now the battle of the dragon slayers shall start!


	8. Chapter 8: The twin Dragons

YAY next chapter that i don't own! THE BATTLE OF THE DRAGON SLAYERS

* * *

**Start the match! **Natsu and Gajeel made the first move punching Sting and Rouge sending them flying back. Natsu followed up with a punch on Sting while Gajeel both kicked and punched Rouge. Sting relizing that Natsu was already beating him used White dragon's roar. A laser of light barely missed Natsu who leaned back dodging the laser. Following Sting lead of using magic Rouge used Shadow dragon slash. The blow never connected. Gajeel had met the slash with Iron dragon sword which sent Rouge flying right into the fist of an angry fire dragon slayer.

Natsu raced in front of Sting, Rouge still in his grasp. And hitting them both he used fire dragon strike the flew back. **What's going on here? That sting and Rouge are...! Those two from Floria's strongest guild are being surpassed. **Energy swirled around the two that realized they were no match. "Dan-" Thor was cut off by a swift hit to his head. "Language!" Latesha growled. "But that's dragon force," the boy said rubbing his hurt head. "Eh come on, no way the mighty Salamander could be defeated by that," a voice called out from the crowd. "Nina-sama," the team groaned.

Meanwhile on the battle field Sting hit Natsu with White holy Judgment. As that happened Rouge landed blows on Gajeel. A symbol appeared on Natsu who was rendered unable to move. Gajeel was once more being struck by Rouge when he caught Rouge's fist. As Sting was about to finish Natsu off the fire dragon slayer smirked and punched Sting with a fire fist.

Gajeel elbowed Rouge in the jaw saying, "Don't look down on Fairy Tail!" Natsu delivered a few more flaming blows to Sting. Angered Sting collected energy in his hands. "Dragon Killing art," insert Aami's eyes widening a bit here, " Holy nova!" A ball of crude energy exploded onto the stadium. As the smoke cleared Natsu stood there holding Sting's closed fist. Powerful blows were delivered and Sting and Rouge were close to being beaten.

Aami had just made it back to her seat from getting food to see scales on the light and shadow dragon slayers. "Hmm so they finally use dragon force," she inquired sitting down. "Wait then what was that before?" Thor asked. "That was a simple display of power nothing compared to dragon force," Aami said. Thor sat in the corner dismayed at his mistake.

**Until now Sabertooth was overwhelmed now Sting wants to fight 1 vs 2?! **Sting charged fourth with an amazing speed although not as fast as it could have been. He knocked into Natsu who had raised his arms in a feeble attempt to block Sting. Gajeel attempted to kick Sting but was knocked away with a blast. Natsu, rebounding after the last attack jumped towards Sting ready to punch him with a flaming fist. Unluckily for Natsu, Sting caught his fist without any effort. Sting proceeded with kneeing the Salamander in the gut and sending him flying into Gajeel. "White dragon holy breath," Sting said. The attack caved in the ground sending Fairy Tail beneath the stadium.

"COME ON THAT'S NOT FAIR!" two voices in the crowd shouted at the same time. "Nina-sama, Celia-san," the team groaned. Recovering from the last blow Natsu used Fire dragon sword horn. This attack hit Sting knocking him upwards to where Gajeel waited. Gajeel then used Iron Dragon howl blasting Sting at full force. Even after being knocked to the ground the white dragon slayer countered with Holy ray hitting both Fairy Tail dragon slayers spot on.

Sting charged Natsu light gathering around his fist and hit the standing mage, knocking him into a building. Next Sting kicked Gajeel until Natsu showed up to when he moved out of the way. To the amazement of all, well almost all, Natsu and Gajeel stood up. "Ouch," Natsu groaned rubbing his head. "Better than I thought," Gajeel commented rubbing his head as well. After fighting about the angel Stings posture was Natsu pushed Gajeel into a mine cart. Natsu then sent the cart away with Gajeel to weak to move due to motion sickness.

"I can handle this alone! Bring on all you got," Natsu said his hands a flame. Sting ran at Natsu aiming a fist at him and to his surprise it was...blocked? Natsu muttered a few words unheard by the crowd but heard be Sting. The Flame dragon slayer then punched Sting across the face. Rouge used Shadow dragons howl but that only got himself in Natsu's spotlight. Natsu countered his attack with fire dragon's howl, overpowering the shadow and hitting Rouge spot on. "He's good," Latesha said giving a low whistle.

The fight continued with Rouge and Sting landing no more blows although with Natsu landing them all. "Sting?" Rouge asked. Sting gave a slight nod and the pair prepared for unison raid. "HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASHFANG!" Sting and Rouge cried. Natsu countered this unison raid with Dragon Slayer art Crimson Lotus. Smoke flared up. It faded away to reveal Natsu for the win!


	9. Chapter 9: Profiles & Swimming

been a bit since the update hope you haven't missed the person that does not own fairy tail too much!

* * *

**And it's Fairy Tail for the win taking first place! This concludes the fourth day of the magical games, with one day of rest we will go to the final battle in two days. The last battle will be a survival fight for all the members which guild will be the victor?  
**

"Only one more day of fighting then we'll be back to the 'ol guild hall eh?" Kyle said looking down at the wrecked battle field. "I can't wait to get back home," Thor commented thoughtfully. "But but when we leave my dear Erza will be all alone!" Brent wailed. "She was never yours at all but i can't leave without talking to Laxus first," Latesha said. "What bout you Aami-chan?" Thor asked the quiet member. "I'm not sure, I can't leave until i solve this though," Aami replied. "Anyway I heard that there's a resort near here that has an awesome pool!"

* * *

Alright since they'll just be at the pool nothing really special is going to happen sides Brent getting beat up by Erza so i'm going to give my character profiles for Storm Clasher's Guild! Featuring all the members and the one to join in the next chapter.

Nina Catro  
Also known as: Nina-sama, Nina-sensi  
Magic type: Bubble magic  
Appearance: A young guild master of about 25 or so. She has long blond hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. Her outfit usually is a bubble-blue shirt and a pair of pants. Around her waist she has a belt where so hangs her magic bag that has no bottom. She wears a pair of black boots and a jacket that she usually leaves behind, at least during warm days. Her hair is tied up in pigtails during the day only to be let down when she's stressed or before she falls asleep.  
Personality: A sweet guild master who can threaten someone in a perfectly happy voice. She can be strict at times but is the motherly figure of the youngest guild members. She is as scary as Erza when angered and double that when someone talks bad about her guild.  
Back Story: She was born in Sycca on May 15 where she lived with her mother, father, two sisters and a brother. Her family was well to do so she got a lot of education. Her parents wanted her to grow up to become an adviser as they were friends with the king and queen but she ran away wanting to learn magic and start a guild when she was 15. Three years later she had heard Fairy Tail had disappeared and left the Hound Holy guild and made her own hoping to become as great as her idol guild was. Soon after she started the guild (two years) there was only a few members as Sabertooth and other guilds became more famous, while wondering around the streets she found Thor trying hard to take care of his sister after their family died, she took them in and raised them. A year before the magic games arc she learned that her brother, who worked close to the king, was murdered with connections to the king as well an attempt was made on her life. The dark guild kidnapped Celia and Thor using them against her. As she was about to be killed Aami saved her and later joined her guild.

Rjo Zebin  
Also known as: Ze, Rjo-san  
Magic Type: Card magic  
Appearance: A mage of Storm Clashers who always carries around cards. He has chestnut hair and brown eyes. He is the oldest in the guild at 30. He just wears a white tuinc with black pants. Although at times he can be found wearing a brown hat. He wears the signature shoes of Storm clasher's: Black boots.  
Personality: The dull knife of the guild at times. He sticks close to Nina and stays away from Phocas. He cares about everyone in the guild yet stays away from big battles. It is unknown if he is strong or not as he rarely ever fights.  
Back Story: He was born in Mangila town where he fan boyed over fairy tail day and night even going in to ask if he could join although he had yet to learn magic. He did have one brother who was 10 years older than him. Rjo grew up and gave up his dream of joining Fairy Tail after his parents ordered him to give up his magic studies. As soon as he turned 20 he started to learn magic once more moving into a house located in the forests. He stayed there for two years learning more and more about magic when he suddenly heard of two mages that were stealing and killing. The reward was high enough and as he needed to pay rent he took on the job. After two days he finally encountered the dark mages only to find one to be his older brother and the same cloaked figure he had seen kill his parents. In a desperate fight of Rjo trying to convince his brother to stop the card mage was forced to kill him. Heartbroken by having to kill his brother he sold his house and all that he owned and became a traveling mage. As he reached Balsam he met Nina who had founded her guild although she only had three other members. He joined and soon became part of this new family leaving his past behind him in exchange for the future.

Brent Maloney  
Also known as: Rain  
Magic type: Rain magic  
Appearance: With silver blue hair this boy has his eyes set on only one lady. His eyes are always hidden behind sunglasses besides the first day of the magic games so it's rare to see his true eye color. He is the only person in the guild to wear sandals in place of the guild's black boots leaving him to be the odd one out. By choice he wears a blue shirt with black pants. Around his neck he has a bronze necklace with three pieces of gold hanging from it the reason of this is yet to be known by all but his twin.  
Personality: While he usually acts stupid he his quick witted and a natural problem solver. He idolizes Erza to the point of love and jokes about it often. He teases Thor a lot taking the role as an older brother with the younger boy and his sister. He also often refers to his twin as Little sis even though she is older by 5 minutes.  
Back Story: Only two years after Nina was born Brent was born in Oak Town. Born and raised there he enjoyed magic praticed since he could first read. His parents were both in Love & Lucky and they encouraged magic. He was the only one besides his parents to take insert in magic, in his family. As his parents were both ice mages he tried hard to learn ice magic although he had also learned a bit of fire magic before hand which he couldn't control all the time. As an output he could make ice for only a few seconds before it turned to water. Realizing that ice magic was no longer in his range he started on water magic. When he turned 15 1/2 his sister started to practice magic and the both joined Storm Clasher two years before the current story.

Latesha Maloney  
Also Known as: Thunder, Little Sis  
Magic: Lightning/thunder  
Appearance: Her hair is tied in a black bun (tints of red) with chopsticks going through it. Her eyes were brown and she is 22ish. By choice she wears a white shirt and shirt that both have thin yellow lines on them. She wears knee high black socks and always has a pair of white head phones on. She has a neck lace similar to her brother's but the necklace is gold while the pieces hanging off are bronze.  
Personality: Once she gets steamed up there is no stopping her until you feel her wrath and maybe die just a little bit. She only lost control of her anger issues once when a giant monster almost killed her brother who had been knocked out which amazed Kyle who was with her at the time. While she mostly talks about Laxus a lot she and Kyle are dating (oo la la).  
Back Story: Born in oak town with her brother. She hated magic as she was horrible at it. She always teased her brother as he could not use ice magic like their parents could but she was more depressed that she couldn't use any type of magic she had tried. One day she tried to attempt magic once more but this time she chose Thunder/lightning magic. She happily found she could use is and set off with her brother to find the best guild to join. One day they came across Storm Clashers and found it was right where they belonged.

Dai Kuzma  
Also known as: Thor  
Magic: Lightning Dragon Slayer  
Appearance: A young boy of 13. He was almost white blond hair and glowing blue eyes with specks of yellow. He always wears a dark gray jacket and leather boots. On his hands he wears fingerless gloves and the rest of his outfit consists of black pants and a shirt.  
Personality: Not much to be said about him although he does admire Aami and would die to protect Celia.  
Back Story: He was raised by the lightning dragon who also took in his sister although she never learned magic. He was raised in the dragon lands as he was taken in after the dragons left. At the age of 10 he left with his sister to help mages on the outside world. During their travels they were robbed as they slept. Later that week they were found by Nina-sama who took him in along with Celia. During the first day of the magic games it was stated that Thor was his real name although that was a mistake or rather he perfers to be called Thor as in the Norse lightning god.

Celia Kuzma  
Also known as: Cels, Ku  
Magic: Learning bubble magic  
Appearance: She looks just like her brother only for the fact she is 10. She wears the same outfit as her brother although with now jacket and a blue shirt instead of black. She has long blond hair with brown headlights.  
Personality: Usually cheerful to the extreme. She loves her brother a lot and hates when he has to go on a mission often stating that she should go to protect him. She is learning magic from Nina and at times how to use serve anger and other emotions to channel into her magic. She is powerful for her age and loves animals.  
Back story: At the age of one her parents died leaving her and her brother to be raised by a dragon. While her brother learned magic from this dragon she preferred to find her own style of magic and was also too young in her brother's view. At the age of seven her brother told her she was leaving. Not wanting for him to go alone she left with him together they were taken in by Nina-sama and given a home.

Yuu Phocas  
Also known as: Phocas, Phonix  
Magic: Gun Magic  
Appearance: A dark haired mage who always wears leather and has two holsters. Along with knowing gun magic he can also requip his guns. He is known as the fastest drawer and at times he does wear a cowboy hat. On his knuckles (gloves) he has silver for hitting purposes.  
Personality: A hard core tough guy. Little is really known about him although he is one of the three S class mages of Storm Clashers. He loves Nina and although she won't admit it their a couple.  
Back Story: NO DATA

Helen Sostrate  
Also known: Queen of Hell  
Magic: Lost magic: Monster Myth  
Appearance: Two pig tails of blond hair whose tips were dyed purple. She has almost golden eyes and an eye piercing on her right ear. By choice she a short black skirt and a black shirt, with a pair of dark sunglasses.  
Personality: A soft hearten lady until she uses her power. Monster myth changes the users personality when it is in use making the user's rage and negitive emotions take control. She has a crush on Brent though she won't admit it. S Class mage.  
Back Story: Was born in Era (town where the magical council meets). She was born to a rich family and studied magic. When she was 12 she discovered a book in the library that was titled "The book of Lost Dark Magic". From in it she read about Monster Myth and following the instructions in the book carefully she learned the dark magic. A few years later she left home and became to co-founder of Storm Clashers

Kyle Yi  
Also Known as: Static  
Magic: Enchanted Speed  
Appearance: Curly brown hair that bring out his dark green eyes. He wears a brown vest over a white shirt with brown pants. Around his neck he has a small test tube and around his waist he has a brown belt.  
Personality: He's an inventor and can solve any scientific equation. He's smart and often gets Brent to help him in the lab. He's kind and a bit of a womanizer although it's just to hide his love for Latesha.  
Back story: He was born on a farm outside of Freesia town. There his father worked as an inventor who created one new magic technique. At the age of 7 he was helping his father when a dark guild demanded the things that they were working on for the magic council, this was the core for Etherion. His father told him to take it and hide as the council was sending a group to pick it up that day. By the time that the group got there they found the farm to be in flames and Kyle hiding in the woods. He gave them the core and went to live with his Aunt who had him build objects for money. When he turned 15 he had perfected speed magic and left home. He came to Storm Clashers and joined.

Aami Ackles  
Also known as: The storm Slayer  
Magic: Storm Dragon Slaying magic  
appearance: She has soft features and a light gray shirt that was attached to gloves that frilled up where they met the fabric. Her long light brown hair was tied in a pony tail with a light gray bow. She wore a short skirt and had a dark gray belt around her waist. Also she had a darker gray cloak, a light gray hat and laced up gray boots.  
Personality: Not much to be said although she does have a soft spot for those weaker than here, and animals. SS class mage  
Back Story: NOT DATA AVAILABLE

Now there will be a member joining next chapter and i did say i would do their profile but i'm too lazy so ya. Also Monster Myth is a magic i made so if you want to use it please IM me although i doubt anyone will although keep the magic in mind cause it will come into view soon!


	10. Chapter 10: That was easy

whoa such a long chapter last time of profiles but welcome back fanfictioners and remember no matter how much magic there is i still can't own Fairy Tail. This chapter takes place during chapter 300 to 302 but this is the event that happen with storm clashers rather than the dragon bones with Fairy Tail.

* * *

Thankfully today was a break from the games although tomorrow would decide the win. The whole guild had gathered around the table in their lodgeing. No sound was to be heard as all were deep in thought. "So if they do then can you stop it?" Nina asked Aami. "I can try but Nina-sama we have to be ready to fight Stormin told me that the gate will be open one way or another whether it's in this time period or the next. I rather it be now as we can be here to fight rather than leaving to the next mages when we're dead," Aami answered. "Has Stormin told the other dragons about it?" Dai asked. "Yes but they can't interfere with human issues it's why they trained us Dai to help who they can't," Aami answered. "But what will happen to the mages who can't fight Dragons?" Celia asked. "We'll protect all the people we can Cel as of we are the Storm Clashers!" Nina said standing up. The rest of the group cheered.

"Aami we'll have Helen or Yuu replace you tomorrow and you can make sure the gate isn't opened," Celia said. *KNOCK* The whole group jumped at the sound at the door until Brent started laughing. Celia shot him a glare and then went to open the door. There in the doorway stood three people. The one who had knocked was a boy of about 17 he had sharp features and black hair with gray eyes. He wore a white outfit with a white cape the hung down to his ankles. He wore black boots and a silver necklace. Behind him was a girl with silver hair although she looked only to be 18. She had blue eyes and a blue hair band. Her outfit was a soft hue of blue dress that ended right above her knees. She also wore a pair of black boots. And the last person was another boy with brown hair died black at the tips matching his almost black irises. He wore a navy blue pair of pant and a shirt lined with silver. Over his shirt he wore a navy blue jacket also with silver lining and a black belt with black suits.

"This is the Storm clashers yes?" the first boy asked. "Yes, I'm Nina master of this guild may i help you?" Nina asked. "We would like to join Nina-sama," they all said. "Sweet some newbies to the guild," Kyle said using his speed to get to the door fast. Nina smiled, "Well we do have a few requirements". "Anything," the girl said. 'Alright what are your names?" Latesha asked the first question. "I'm Kirke Spaventa," the girl said. "Epimethius Sade," the black haired boy added. "This is Aeneas Lehn he's a bit shy," Epimethius said. "Nicknames?" Kyle asked the next one. "Kiki if you please," Kirke said. "Epi," Epimethius said curtly. Aeneas looked to Kiki. "Just call him Aeneas he doesn't really have a nickname," she said. "Alright role in your group?" Brent asked. "Leader," Epi answered. "Vice leader and Aeneas is our brains," Kiki said. "Magic?" Dai asked. "Light manipulation magic," Kiki answered. "Darkness manipulation magic," Epi replied. "And Aeneas can use two types: Healing magic and Telepathic magic," Kiki added. **  
**

"Alright you guys are in!" Celia said. "That was surprisingly easy," Kiki said. "We can make it harder if you want," Phoncas smiled evilly. "Oh no that's okay but thanks for the offer," Epi said smacking a hand over Kiki's mouth. "Anyway as i already said i'm Nina, that's Brent." "Yo" "Latesha." "Nice to meet you." "Yuu." "Call me Phoncas." Kyle." "I can tell you guys are gonna be a lot of fun." "Celia." "Nina-sama in my sensi!" "Dai." "Hey they made the mistake of me being Thor as a real name." "Helen." "I'm glad to have a few members." "And Aami." "Welcome to the family."

"I guess we should fill you in then," Dai said. "On what?" Kiki asked. And so the expatiation of the eclipse cannon and other things. "So why don't we issue plan recruit with two on the team and one with Aami?" Brent suggested. "Plan recruit?" Epi asked. "It's how we test power by using missions or other events,' Latesha explained. "So it'll be a fight from two fronts?" Epi said. "Alright me and Epi will be on the team and Aeneas can go with Aami-chan," Kiki said. "Alright so what names do you want to be entered under for the team?" Nina asked. "Epic Darkness," Epi said. "That's so lame Epic, i'll go under Kiki still," Kirke said. "Alright it's deceided and so starts our battle on two sides!" Helen said putting her hand out. Nina smiled and put her hand on top of Helen's this contuined till all the hands were there. "It's time for the true games to start," Aami said and everyone disbanded their hands.


	11. Chapter 11: Candy, Ice cream oooo

Been a bit huh peeps and not quite peeps. The last chapter was short I known but i had to introduce the three newbies.

Storm clashers: 46

Fairy Tail A: 45

Mermaid Heel 40

Lamia Scale: 40

Blue Pegasus: 28

Sabertooth: 24

* * *

"What?" "Lucy was captured by the imperial army?" "I don't really get it but she was treated as an accomplice to a plan," Natsu answered. "So in the end we have to win the tournament to get her back?" Laxus asked. "I don't even know if we can rely on that," Gray said. The Fairy Tail, who had recently beat Sabertooth in points were discussing the loss of lucy to the guard after their visit to the palace and so most of the more powerful members were gathered in a room. "LIKE I SAID WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?" Natsu yelled, "I'M GOING TO GET HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" Due to his over needed behavior he had been tied to one of the collumes in the room. "Please calm down Natsu-san," Wendy begged at her spot by Natsu.

"Master?" Erza asked. "We can't make the whole army our enemy but on the other hand they wouldn't go around just hurting citizens would they? It's possible that their holding her as a hostage until the eclipse plan is resolved," the third Fairy Tail master responded. "Yet there are different old possibles Jiji," the door opened to show the storm slayer, and her newly taken on trainee in healing. "Aami-" "It was figured that the army would try to take this into their hands but this is just going to far," Aami said interrupting Erza. "How did you..." Gray trailed off sensing the dragon slayer already knew what he was going to say. "I may have ease dropped on a few dragons before coming here," she answered, "But that doesn't matter what does is getting Lucy out of their."

* * *

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE FESTIVAL THAT GETS EVERYONE'S BLOOD PUMPING FULL OF MAGIC, THE FINAL DAYS OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! Whether it be tears of smiles we will have our winning guild today! And here we have it the entrance of our teams. In sixth place we have Sabertooth the team that has won the past games are now at the bottom! Followed by Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale! Mermaid Heel! And currently in second can they regain their former glory of seven years ago? Fairy Tail! But what's this? They've changed up their members.  
**

**And finally the brand new guild to have made their way to the top: STORM CLASHERS! **Instead of Aami and Kyle stood Kiki and Celia, even through the attention the two newbies to the team kept their heads from gaining hot air as they waved Kiki pulling off her cute girl act. And Celia pulling off her just a little kid act. "YAY CELIA-KUN SHOW THEM THE POWER OF BUBBLES!" Nina-sama screamed her lungs out. The team groaned even more when Celia called back:"I WILL NINA-SENSI!"

In the meantime Aami, Natsu and Aeneas were running towards the castle in order to save a certain blondie. A few inches behind them were Panther Lilly, Mira, and Wendy all ready to save lucy. "Looks like the games have finally began for then day," Mira said. "Alright now is our chance," Natsu said taking the lead. "Don't forget you are breaking into the center of our political figures," Aami commented. "But how do we get in?" Wendy asked.

In event to Happy's plan the rescue team was now dressed up. "It's fine i also thought of something," Mira said through her mask. "As expected of Mira!" Natsu said. "We'll also have to do our best to rescue Lucy-san," Wendy commented, "Erza and them will also be working hard on the tournament." "Oh come on with our team by their side theirs nothing the top guild can't do," Aami said.

Meanwhile at the stadium...

**With their weapons, their magic, and the bonds strung between comrades with an all member participation survival game. We begin the Grand magic games tournament! The battle field in the whole town of crocus, every guild is already spread and waiting on stand by. As they wonder through the streets, if they find a member of another guild they will engage in a fight. When the opponent looses consciousness or deemed unable to battle the winning guild will receive one point. Furthermore each guild will need to appoint a leader this is kept secret from the other guilds. If the leader is defeated the opposing guild will gain five points. The max points you can get are 45 so any team has a chance to win! Whether the guild moves as one or seprates will be their choice. **

"Alright who wants to be leader?" Brent asked. "Thor would make a good leader he's powerful and everything," Thor commented speaking in thrid person. "I vote Celia-kun they won't expect that and even though she might not look it she was trained by Nina-sama," Latesha said as a shiver ran down everyone's spine. "Alright, Kiki, Thor and Celia your a team within a team protect each other got it?" Brent asked. "Yes commander," the named said saluting Brent. A long gong interrupted farther discussion. "Latesha you know what to do," Brent said before disappearing into the alley. "Good luck you three and may the odds be ever in your favor," Latesha said also going off on her own leaving the three younger members alone. "Which way do we go?" Thor asked not remembering the plan.

Latesha found herself in front of two members of Lamia Scale. "Hia there it's so nice to meet two brave men," Latesha said. "Whi-" "Brave enough to face my power!" Latesha laughs and knocks one of them out with a swift punch. "One down!" she smiles cheerfully as the other one runs. "Damn i lost him," she pouts for a moment before moving on to find her next victi- I mean opponent.

As his sister had found herself in front of a Lamia Scale member Brent had somehow come up to a member of the 10 wizard saints. "Oh fancy meeting you here but i umm left a cake in my oven so if you could excuse me," Brent said laughing nervously waiting for Jura to talk. "Hello?" Rain called. "DAMN you TALK TO ME!" Brent yelled hitting the surprised wizard saint with a huge spurt of water. "Nina-sama i hope you heard me i really did leave a cake in the oven!" Rain called.

Celia, Thor and Kiki were meanwhile walking around the town empty minded. _Hmm i wonder if there are any good shops around here, _was Kiki's only thought. _It's cold i'm glad i have a jacket, _Thor thought. _Candy, ice cream, ooo what's that? _Celia thought wondering away without being seen by the two older of her group.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took so long but i'm almost caught up to the manga so i decided to slow down plus my older sister's sweet 16 is almost here and since were poor i'm trying to plan something really nice (and cheap) I'm also starting Bleach


	12. Chapter 12: Blue, Black, Pink & Gray

That's right folks i'm back and we are starting at chapter 304 page 23 for right now i hope to get to the battle with the castle people in this chapter so get a snack go to the bathroom and get ready to stare nonstope until this chapter is over. To all you folks reading this please remember this website is FAN not REAl .

* * *

A guard was holding Wendy, Natsu while Aeneas held Aami who stared at the ground while both Wendy and Natsu looked depressed at being "caught". "What's with those guys?" a fellow door keeper asked the guard handling Wendy and Natsu. "Intruders from Fairy Tail I think they were trying to rescue that girl." "Fairy Tail?" the other door keeper asked. "What should we do with them?" doorman #1 asked. "Hm neither the king nor the minister of defense is to hear, let's put them in a cell for now," doorman #2 answered. "Roger," the guard said walking off with Aeneas and the intruders. "Oi the door is that way," the doorman said pointing. "Sorry I'm new here," the guard replied.

If the doormen had been watching close enough they would have seen the face of the guard change to that of Fairy Tail's show girl and a cat pop out of the suit. "As expected of Mira," Natsu said quietly.

Back with the tournament...  
Rufus unlessed a Starlight night planning to take care of the members of Storm Clashers and Fairy Tail. Luckily with Fairy Tail all the member dodged and most of the Storm Clashers seemed unfazed by the attack and just step sided as if they did it every day. While Fairy Tail took out most a of Blue Pegasus Brent finished up with the last member.

* * *

Down in the depths of the jailing cells lay Lucy waiting. "Lucy," a soft voice called out. Lucy ignored it. "Lucy," the speaker said a bit louder. The blondie rose her head to see Natsu, Wendy, Mira and the two storm slayers. "How did you..." "Nevermind that," Natsu said starting to burn away the cell bars. In a quick moment the dragon Slayer pulled the bars apart and led the two girls out. As the two rescued were putting on new clothes the floor beanth the party opened. "WHAT THE?" Aami yelled as they fell.

As the group hit the bottom with Natsu, and Aami at the bottom of the stack they stood up all wondering where they were. "Welcome to the pitfall Palace," a voice said. "Whose there?' Aami called looking around. "You've fallen into my trap," the voice said, "Please look around you, the pitfall palace is a capital of death. The last stretch of freedom for criminals no one has ever made it out alive." Aami saw all the skulls and noticing for the first time that she was stepping on a bone. "Just rot there thieves," a screen appeared showing a girl around Natsu's age. "Who's that?' Natsu asked. "Baka that's the princess," Aami said. "A princess," Mira said. "How scary," Lucy added. "SHIT SHIT WHERE IS THE EXIT!" Natsu yelled. "I don't see one anywhere," Happy commented. Wh what should we do?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Back with the tournament...

"Celia! Celia!" Thor yelled. He and Kiki had only noticed the young girl missing and Thor had taken the time to scream his head off for his little sis. As he walked he was seprated from Kiki and saw Gray (with clothes on) talking to feather hat dude (thor's name for him). "Wow tension thickens air a lot," Thor thought aloud as his usual habit. He noticed he had spoken and also noticed that feather hat dude had heard him. "Here i come you masked bastard," Gray said forming his power in his hands. "Ice make: Freeze Lancer.

Thor watched as Rufus jumped away and gray followed up with another attack which Rufus also memorized. "Dam-darn it i'm not allowed to let them loose or else Latesha will punish me but i can't really help," Thor said. "Memory Make: Freezing sword of black lightning!" Rufus yelled. "Oh i can help with that," Thor flicked his wrist and no magic appeared. Rufus looked a bit bewildered while Gray looked surprised. Thor snickered at the looks on their faces just wishing he had a camera.

"You know it's kind of sad you didn't bother to memorize my magic or you could have learned how to paralyze attacks too," Thor said coming out from his spot. "Popsicle boy how bout i team up with you on this one?" Thor asked Gray. "It's Gray," Gray said a faint anger mark appearing on his forehead. "Fanged Pillars of turbulence," Rufus said. Tunnels of wind appeared out of nowhere. "Shield!" Gray said forming an ice shield which Thor ran to get behind. "Why didn't you stop that one?" Gray asked. "It's wind i don't control wind, i stick to lightning and thunder Blue," Thor said. "It's Gray!"

At that time the ice shield decided to disappear and the wind magic struck Thor and Gray throwing them up into the tornado. Gray landed semi gracefully while Thor landed on his back rolling over half way onto his neck with his legs by his head. Gray threw off his shirt that was no in tatters scraped up a bit up still ready to fight. Thor was bleeding from a few wounds as well his pants were a bit ripped yet his jacket was perfect. "You stripped Black!" Thor yelled standing up.

"It's Gray!" Gray yelled before turning to Rufus, "Ever since i had the mark of fairy tail on me i have never lost to the same opponent twice." "Well then you must have some kind of plan," Rufus commented. "Ice make," Gray said, "Unlimited!" Ice weapons sprung up all shifting forms making it impossible to memorize. "watch it White you almost hit me!" Thor growled. "Did you memorize that?" Gray asked. "My memorization can't keep up!" Rufus explained. "One side chaotic dance," Gray yelled. Thor threw a flick of electricity to paralyze Rufus so he couldn't dodge as Gray's attack hit feather hat dude.

"But too bad it's an ice element!" Rufus exclaimed, "I've already memorized flames that can destroy ice, Memory make: Act of the burning earth." Flames melted ice and moved to Gray. "PINK!" Thor yelled. "I've memorized stronger flames," Gray said ignoring Thor. "Ice bringer!" Gray said attack Rufus. Rufus was knocked out leaving the hat landing on Thor's head.

"Great job Gray," Thor said putting the hat on Gray's head. "Thanks," Gray said then noticed Thor staring at him. "Feather hat dude Gray just defeated you!" Gray face palmed himself.


	13. Chapter 13: 1,500

This is the third hit in one day am i cool or what? Err don't answer that. remember FAN okay thanks love ya now read or else!

* * *

"Natsu the ceiling is blocked off," Happy called flying down. "After we dragged our asses this far," Natsu growled. "Looks like the hunter became the hunted," Mira added. "This is so embarrassing," Wendy muttered. "Ugh i feel like an idiot for falling," Aami hissed . "Speaking of which what about the tournament Natsu and Aami?" Lucy asked. "Juvia took my place," Natsu said. "I traded with Celia our youngest member," Aami said. Just about everyone stared at her in surprise. "What? She's really cute i don't think anyone would hurt her until they get a look at the evil side of her," Aami shivered just thinking about it.

"You should have heard him he was all we have to save lucy," Happy said changing the subject. "Well" Natsu objected. "Stop is you guys are flattering me," Lucy said. "I didn't forget about you either," Natsu said to Yukino. "No i don't really," Yukino said. "This girl her resemblance to Lisanna is uncanny," Mira said throwing her hands on Yukino's shoulders. "Now that you mention it," Lucy said. "Who's that?" both Yukino and Aami asked in unison. "My sister," Mira answered with a smile.

"Everyone we found a passage in that direction," Charle said flying. "Got it," Natsu said. "That's our Charle," Happy commented. "It's kinda narrow," Lucy said. "If we can make it through," Natsu said completely squished between rocks. Wendy pushed herself out and spotted something. "Someone's here," she announced. And who should it be but the guard who took Lucy prisoner laying injured on the ground. "Aracandeus!" Yukino said. "That guy," Lucy growled. "Ello sir we're talking about you the least you could do is get up," Aami yelled in his ear.

"Maybe he was dropped down here like us," Lucy said. Aracandeus opened his eyes slightly and spoke one word: "Run". A fist slammed down to where the group had just been. Aami jumped out of the way pulling Aeneas with her. "This is acid!" Lucy said. "Big big big big? Catch!" another person said. Everyone was raised into the air then let drop to the ground. "What's their deal?" Natsu growled. "Another one showed up," Panther lilly said. "THERE'S MORE!" "An independent unit that supports the kingdom from the shadows. The kingdom's strongest executioners the Garuo Knights," Aracandeus said. There were five in total. "Garuo knights mission 1500 commence."

Out of the blue in the dramatic stare down both Natsu and Aami burst out laughing. "Now is not really the time to be laughing," Lucy pointed out. "But come on they don't look anything like knights!" Natsu gasp. "Mostly that one," Aami said pointing to a...strange looking man who replied by saying sea bream. "Don't let their looks fool you their magic has one soul purpose. Killing," Aracandeus said. "Suits me just fine," Natsu said. "Well it looks like we found an entertaining exit," Aami added. "We'll force them to tell us how to get out of here," Mira said. "Lucy, Yukino you should stay back since you don't have your keys," Wendy advised. "Get behind me," Panther Lilly said growing. "I can fight too," Happy commented. "Stop now," Charle said.

"You dare seek a confrontation with us the Garuo knights such impudence," a member/leader of the knights said, "I shall return you to the earth beneath the empire." "Giddy up cosmos," a girl member said taking out a small piece of paper. "Time to dance Kamika," Cosmos replied. Kamika let go of the paper and used her attack: Paper blizzard Crimson dance. "I'll just burn those to a crisp," Natsu said his hands ablaze. As the paper caught fire it didn't burn, even a bit. "Their not burning!" Lucy yelled. "This crimson paper is the god of flames," Kamika said. "I'll blow you to pieces! Sky dragon's roar!" Wendy's magic ripped the paper to shreds.

"Nice Wendy," Charle shouted. "How beautiful," Cosmos muttered. A giant flower emerged from the ground around Wendy. "A doll that dances beautifully, this is the skeletal flower that blooms of blood," Cosmos said. "WENDY!" Natsu yelled as the sky dragon slayer was about to be flower food. Mira, who had changed form, broke open the weed and freed Wendy in the nick of time. Natsu turned towards Lucy and Yukino to see spike vines coming at them. Without a second to spare Panther Lilly crushed the vines only to get hit himself a moment later. As this happened Aami pulled Aeneas out of the way of some more weeds.

"Paper Blizzard Violet Dance!" Kamika said. Purple paper soon found it's way to binding the group. "Flower Florish," Cosmos said. A huge flower came out of the ceiling. Three eyes popped out of head. One belonged to Natsu who screamed It's huge, another belonged to Lucy who was right by Natsu and the third belonged to Aami. "It's trying to suck us in!" Panther Lilly shouted using his sword to hold on to. Mira grabbed onto Yukino who was about to fly away. Aeneas grabbed Aami in the nick of time saving her from the giant flower.

To much luck of the group Wendy undid the magic. "I can move again!" Natsu shouted. "But what about that?" Lucy asked as the flower was still trying to suck them in. "What now?" Panther Lilly asked. "We turn it to mulch," a grin played it's way onto Natsu's face. "Okay," Mira said. Panther Lilly got ready along with Natsu. "Wait it's on the-" Aami didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the flower was blown up along with the ceiling.

* * *

Natsu burst out of a pile of rubble and looked around. "Hey! You guys okay!" our hero called. "It appears the fore mentioned shock wave has separated us," the leader of the Garuo knights muttered from behind Natsu. Before anyone could make a move another person popped out of the rubble. "Your Aami's friend," Natsu said having never learned his name. "Of corse i have to be stuck with you and the masked guy," Aeneas muttered. "You can talk!" Natsu said amazed. "No really?" Aeneas asked sarcastically.

* * *

"Wendy!" Aami called out seeing the girl. As she walked over to her they both heard a voice. "Beautiful. No your more pitiful than beautiful i will crush you."

* * *

Damn where did everyone run off to," Panther Lilly growled.

* * *

Lucy, Yukino where are you?" Mira called. "To think you would show your back to me."

* * *

We got split up from the others," Lucy said. "What are the chances that all the useless ones would end in the same group," Charle muttered. "I'd be offended but we don't have our keys," Yukino grumbled. 'All we can do is look for the others," Happy said. A few seconds past and Happy started to float off the ground."Happy!" "I caught one, Tai!' the fish dude said. "Do i look like a fish?" Happy shouted. "Ah your right." Happy found his face promptly buried in a stone pillar. "What's with at guy," Charle hissed. "Executioner Uosuke," Uosuke said. (Uo means fish) "That's a pretty name," Lucy muttered. "Can we really lose to garbage magic like that!" Happy yelled. "Good point," Charle commented.

"If you take that tone with me...you'll make me angry," Uosuke said in a monotone voice his expression never changing. "We can beat this guy he's nothing but a small fry," Lucy said. "Ya," Yukino agreed. "No do not underestimate him all his victims are reduced to nothing but bone," Aracandeus warned. Both Lucy and Yukino's head turned to look at him. "Eh?' both the girls said at the same time juci- i mean sweat rolling down Lucy's face.

* * *

Celia-kun where are you?" Kiki called out. On the other end of the city Celia was chasing a butterfly and eating some ice cream she had gotten.

* * *

Well how was this chapter now we are really close to catching up well about 20 chapters away really but oh well who needs math and if your wondering why this chapter is named 1,500 just keep reading this little thingy at the end. I really like the one person that has reviewed and the two people that follow me thank you to my fans and secret admires. Anyway i would like a few more reviews just so i know what people think of this story. Also i put in the beginning that there would be a few blasts from the past and we are almost to the part where that will come to play. There is now 1,500 words in this chapter so thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: Axes and Apologies

Ello ladies and gentlemen, i was planing on saying something a bit ruder but oh well. I appricate all of you who have made it to chapter 14 like major stuff going on here also if you read the manga and know about past characters you will get who it is! Enjoy my FAN fiction. Also sorry if i start to slack once more my mom's in the hospital at the moment.

* * *

"Life is short repent for your sins," the masked man that Aenaes and Natsu were facing said in his soft yet demanding voice. "I don't remember doing anything wrong," Natsu replied his voice equally frightening. Aeneas nodded his head and kept a steady stream of hatred for the masked man flowing through his eyes, in other easy words he was glaring.

* * *

In the stand Nina-sama and Marvock, masters of Storm clashers and Fairy Tail, went pale as they sat side by side. "What's wrong master?" Romeo asked his while Kyle asked Nina. "I feel as though," Nina started. "I have a big pile of apology letters to write," Marvock finished. "Please don't say that at a time like this," Bisca growled. "Aporgee? What's that?" Bisca's little gun girl asked. "You don't want to know," Epi replied.

"I wonder if Natsu and the others are okay?" Lisanna said changing the subject. "We can only hope and wait." came the reply.

* * *

"Guess it can't be helped," Aenaes said getting ready to fight. "We'll just have to kick your ass to get by," Natsu added getting into fighting mode too. The masked man grabbed his axes and in a fast movement that even Kyle would be envious of he swung them. Aeneas had been pulled back by Natsu and luckily for him did not get his head chopped off. Without giving them a warning the masked man started going after Natsu who dodged most attacks but couldn't land one of his own. "What am i chopped liver," Aenaes muttered then started to creep around till he was behind the man. Natsu's eyes flickered for just a second to Aeneas and gave the younger away. The healer jumped backwards landing on a rock and falling onto his back with a groan.

As he was knocked down the man turned back to the bigger threat and aimed for the neck.

* * *

Panther Lilly was having trouble of his own as another acid attack came the black cat's way. "Damn it's really difficult to deal with i can't even block it with my sword," Lilly growled. Meanwhile his opponent just repeated melt melt melt.

* * *

Mira looked alert as her opponent used another attack. "Paper Blizzard Green Dance!" Green paper swirled towards the she demon poisoning the air around her.

* * *

Wendy and Aami weren't having much luck either as they dodged smoke bomb plants used by their opponent. "What pitiful screams," Cosmos said as she heard Wendy and Aami. "Time for you to sleep". Gas rose from the plant spores taking up the air. Words became a blur along with vision as the two dragons slayers sunk to the floor. Aami looked around her vision fadding but knowing she had to at least save Wendy or what would be the point of having every come to the games.

* * *

"Territorial effect Lava Territory," Fish man said. "Somethings heading our way," Lucy stated. "Roger," Yukino replied eying the ground. "Charle!" Happy exclaimed. "The floor is.." Charle started. "Burning," finished knight dude, Aracandeus, or as i shall call him Arac. The floor separated into small sections lava bursting through the cracks and near the heroes. "IT'S CRUMBLING!" Lucy yelled as both her and Yukino started sliding towards the lave. "YUKINO, LUCY!" Arac shouted leaning over the edge. To the relief of those present both girls managed to grab hold of an edge. "We'll be right there," Happy called soaring over white Charle only to be sent in the air by fish breath, who followed up by strenghting the gravity under them so they fell and could get back up (you need life alert).

The lava had now gotten all that closer to being the end to Lucy and Yukino as they held on for their dear lives. After muttering a few unheard words unheard by the fish breath Arac ran into the lava giving both the girls a push onto the ledge. As Lucy streached her hand in order to save the knight with only a few last words the once respect knight vanished into the firey pits to perhaps never be seen again and without a body to bury in his honor or ashes to keep close to the heart.

Air bubble rose and Lucy grimaced her eyes hidden by her bangs her hand still waiting to help the man up but there was no longer one to help. "Just in the nick of time," came a voice from the lava. And to the joy of the mages a certain clock spirit popped out with a man inside. "But my body can't take much more of this," the clock added. "Horologium!" Lucy shouted thanking the clock in a wonderful joy. "Ah but of cores this man's physique is rather inconvenient-" "How did you?"

"Because I can freely pass through the gate of cores," came the reply from behind the girls. "Your stars are with you," Leo/Loki said holding the keys of Lucy. "Loki!" Lucy exclaimed. "Sorry i'm late," Loki said tossing his head over his shoulder to look at them. "The leo constellation," Yukino said. "Here are your keys," Loki tossed the still sitting Yukino her two keys. "Lucy," Loki said. "Hm," came the reply. "Now that we have all 12 keys it's time for a counter attack," Leo said.

"T-tai" stuttered fish breath as though sensing he was now in danger.


	15. Chapter 15: What is means

Darlings welcome to my FAN fiction. key word being fan. If you haven't noticed i give just about everyone nicknames or at least enemies and those with long names.

* * *

"It's okay he's still breathing," Happy called from his spot by Arac. "I'm surprised he survived," Charle added. "Now it's time for our counter attack," Loke announced twitching his kitty ears. Lucy and Yukino nodded while fish breath gulped. "Open gate of the twin fish Pisces!" Yukino shouted opening the door to the spirit world. "FISHYYYYYY!" Happy yelled. "FISH!" Fish breath shouted. "FI..sh?" Lucy asked. "This is the true form of Pisces, an intertwined spirit of mother and child," Yukino said. The form started to take shape into two people.

"Mother, if we are being summoned in this form then that means..." the younger figure trailed off. "We're to terminate them son," the women finished. "As always her beauty makes you forget she had a child," Loke said to Lucy who just sighed. "I"m counting on you," Yukino said. "Okay momma," the boy said. "I'm not your mother," Yukino yelled. "Territorial Gravitational effect," Fish breath said. "Open the gate of scales Libra," Yukino said using her next key.

"Gravitational territorial reverse effect," Libra said. And so Fish Breath started to get his butt kicked by mother and son. "Damnit Tai~" Fish breath cursed. "Terrin Effect: Whirpool! Fish should stick to the sea~Tai." The whirlpool had soon engulfed Pisces turning mother and son into fish. "But if there's water," Lucy said digging through her keys. "Open Gate to the water bearer: Aquarius!" The wonderful, breathtaking, mean mermaid came out.

* * *

Meanwhile another wave of acid was going at Panther Lilly. "hey hey now. If you just stand there you'll burn and dissolve into nothing," Bottle-boy growled. "Dig deep, rely on those days spent training with Gajeel," Lilly muttered, "His fist of steel, the countless attacks i endured. The only thing that can withstand the unyielding medal is my flesh and spirit!" At the last words the black cat shot forward with his sword as though he was a knight and they were just jousting. "An iron will that won't succumb to anything!" Lilly shouted. "Wha- he cut through my acid!"

* * *

"Now has the poor thing fallen asleep," green thumb asked. Wendy stood her eyes most of the way closed but stood nonetheless. In front of the young girl stood Aami who had tried her best to take most of the sleeping poison to save the Fairy Tail girl that she felt was her friend. Aami fell to the ground not complety out for the count but pretty close. Wendy muttered a few words unheard by the others and her eyes flickered open. "Huh what's this?" green thumb asked surprised. "You magic won't be able to create any anomalies within the foundations of my body after all i am the pillar that holds the team," Wendy said, "But know this when i am pushed into the corner I became the sky dragon!" Wind swirled around Wendy scattered the flowers as green thumb paniced.

* * *

Mira-Jane coughed as the poison slowly began to fade. "You appear to be in quite a bit of pain, could it be you are on the verge of death?" Paper wiz asked. "Magic isn't a power for killing," Mira chocked out, "But without great power you can't protect the ones that you love. It's quite contradicting." "What are you talking about?" Paper Wiz asked. "You've made on critical mistake (du du dun dun) When i'm in the presence of others like at the arena I shy away from taking my true form, because it always makes me a walking contradiction and always has been a source of internal conflict. But when i'm alone i start to unleash my fury." With those final words Mira-jane began to suck in the poison as though she was Erza and the poison was a cake. "She inhaled my poison!" PW shouted.

"Poison...that's merely a desert for a demon like me," Mira said.

* * *

Natsu punched hockey dude in the back of the head sending the guy flying backwards a little bit from where Aeneas was. "What is with him?" hockey dude muttered. "YAY go Natsu," Aeneas called. The dragon slayer proceed to use another attack which sent debris every where. "Pushing me back like this? Do you plan on making an enemy of the entire empire?" Hockey dude asked. "Making it an enemy?" Natsu asked. "The question you should be asking yourself is are you really prepared to make Fairy Tail your enemy?" Natsu yelled. "Scary," Aeneas said shivering a bit at the cold look on Natsu's face.

"If it's to protect our family be it the empire or the entire world we would make anyone our enemy! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FAIRY TAIL/STORM CLASHERS!" both boys yelled as the each hit a side of hockey's face. The man went through the wall and knocked into the other groupies of his.


	16. Chapter 16: Only girls

Ello people of the world i'm going to be starting two more fan fics soon one an Freezing and one on Elemental Gelade was in case you have watched/read either one of them thought i would tell you. Also the fic for freezing is gonna be based on manga since it goes on and EG will be based on anime so if you haven't watched them i suggest you do so since they are pretty nice. Also i don't own Fairy Tail, besides storm clashers!

* * *

Natsu and Aeneas stepped through the hole in the wall where hockey face had broken through to see everyone else. "Oh," Natsu said peeking through the hole. "Hm," Lilly hummed jumping from the rocks. "My," Lucy muttered stepping into the opening beside Yukino with Loke behind them carrying Arca. "Natsu!" Happy cried jumping for joy next to Charle. "Everyone!" Mira cried. "Ah," Wendy sighed as Aami stumbled next to her looking pale. "Aami-sempi!" Aeneas ran over to start healing his superior. "Gyhahaha, that's what i'm talking about," Lilly chuckled looking down at the fainted assassins. "Indeed," Wendy said. "Now show us the exit or I'll show you my vanishing act," Natsu smirked while popping his knuckles. "Scary," Lucy muttered.

After walking, following the directions given to them, the rescuers looked around. "Is it really around here?" Natsu asked. "That reminds me, how did Loke get dowm here?" Mira asked looking at the leo spirit. "I jumped down," Loke replied readjusting Arca on his back. "It would have been better to think one step ahead," Wendy suggested. "Is Arcadeus-sama, going to be alright?" Yukino asked Aeneas who had moved on from helping Aami. "Well i've never really had to heal someone who jumped in lava before but he won't die," Aeneas replied adding in his thoughts, I hope. "Well he has seen better days," Loke said. "It's a miracle he survived the lava pit," Happy added.

"It's probably thanks to this jade amulet he had on, it's a really powerful protection charm," Aami thought aloud. "Jade...that dragon Jade Dragon Zirconis!" Wendy exclaimed. "It i remember correctly the princesses name is also Hisui (which means jade)," Yukino added her own thoughts. "Arcadeus did tell us to met the princesses if we got out," Lucy commented. "He told us to decide for yourselves if the eclipse was the proper action or not right?" Charle asked from her spot by Happy while the male cat freaked out as a centipede came out of a skull. "So then why did she dump him down here in the first place!" Natsu asked.

"Why was it only girls that made a smart comment?" Aeneas asked. "Either way it would be best to escape from here and let the others at the tournament know that we're okay," Loke inquired. "Hey over there!" Lilly pointed to a door. "It's a door!" Natsu shouted. "It might be the exit!" Happy added. "Leave it to me Fire dragon's-" "Wait Natsu!" Aeneas yelled as he heard a click from the other side of the door. "It opened!" Aami exclaimed. Natsu started to stop but soon came down in a roll landing at the feet of a person who stood in a dark cloak. "Wha- Who are you?" Natsu asked.

* * *

**It's the final day of the Grand Magic Tournament and Fairy Tail is in the lead. Followed by Storm Clashers, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth! Also Fairy Tail and Storm Clashers have yet to lose any members.  
**Lookin good" A fairy Tail member called out. "We can't win this," Epi mutter depressed at being allowed to fight.

* * *

"Sky god's..." Juvia looked around on hearing the voice. "Boreas!" Shelia finished wind whipping towards Juiva. "You're the one Leon is in love with," Shelia growled. "I didn't ask to be loved by him!" Juvia yelled back. "Well then disappear!" A wind tunnel flew towards Juiva. Celia came around the corner behind Shelia and took in the scene.

* * *

Erza walked into a clearing looking around for a certain saber chick. "Erza-sama!" Kiki called running up to her. "What are you doing here?" the knight women asked. "Nina-sama sent me here to help you just in case," Kiki said. Erza didn't respond but took out her sword just in time to fend off the incoming attack from Kagura. The two swords clashed together the sound of metal on metal ringing through the air. Kiki jumped back a step as Erza was pushed a fraction of an inch towards her. Meeting with just one glance the two sword experts kept bringing their swords together faster than the human eye could take in the movements.

As the two swords met once more both paused for a moment fighting for control when a circle appeared between the two girls. Two hands shot out at the warrior's faces as Saber chick appeared. Mirvana pushed both back and Kiki ran towards Erza to help her get up. Although her attempt was not needed for Erza and Kagura flipped over landing to a skidding halt on foot. "Why don't we make this a foursome?' Mirvana asked.

Mirvana, Kagura and Erza all glared at each other as Kiki stood be a few inches behind Erza in a fighting stance. "It seems Fairy Tail and Storm Clashers has made an alliance," Mirvana said looking at the two mages from each guild. "I won't back down regardless of who my opponent is," Erza growled. "You've caused the pillars of my guild to become quite unsteady. In the meantime you guilds Erza, Kagura, Kiki try and desperately claw their way to the top of the food chain. I'll make sure your delusions of grandeur end here," Mirvana said. "You talk too much," Erza ground out. "Enough chit-chat. Come," Kagura added. "Time to prove myself to Nina-sama," Kiki commented undaunted by Mirvana's glare. Erza, Kagura and Mirvana lunged towards each other as Kiki stood back waiting for a perfect striking time.

As the three powerful women met the power of their's lifted dust into the air. Impossible to see through the dust Kiki closed her eyes trying to sense their moves with her power. The mage opened her eyes as she felt a large burst of power only to find that Mirvana had blown Kagura away with a difference of power. Behind Mirvana Erza jumped up ready to slice the saber chick in two. "I see you-" Saber chick was tackled by Kagura as she left her to prevent Erza's attack. Erza then delivered a stomp to Kagura's chest knocking her away.

As the two swords women fought Mirvana readied her attack. Kiki heard her muttered the words: Ihragho or disappear in English. Kiki leapt towards Erza pushing her out of the way and being enveloped in the dark circle herself.

_Flash back_

_"Your wrong she didn't leave us alone on purpose!" a small version of Kiki yelled. The little girl was only nine although due to her looks she might have been mistaken for 11. Chibi (mini) Kiki was ignored as the others walked away. "Onii-chan why did you have to leave us?" Chibi Kiki whispered softly looking down to the ground. Her outfit was of rags and she had no shoes to wear. Years of rocks had caused her to ignore the sharp pain in her feet as she was forced to go back to the tower of heaven or what would become it.  
_

"Niel Wielgmion, Terse Elcantaelis!" Dark energy swirled around with Mirvana's hand. Erza hadn't moved from where she was at still stunned by the fact that Kiki had pushed her. "Yagdo Rigora!" The two dark circles exploded one that held Kagura and one that held Kiki. The explosion was huge knocking out a near by building. As smoke cleared Erza was standing having blocked must of the blast with her sword along with Kagura who had done the same. Kiki had blocked some of the blow by using her control of light although she was a bit more worse for wear.

"I see I had no idea you three were so durable. There'll be no end to this if i keep toying around with you two. Let's make things a little more interesting," Saber chick growled. "I caught a stray little kitty just now." A dark orb appeared holding none other but.."Miliana!" Erza, Kagura and Kiki all shouted at the same time.


	17. Chapter 17:Saberkit

Hello and welcome back for the third chapter today might be a fourth today too since my mom is sewing all day! Also keep in mind this is FAN . Also just a reminder Freezing and Elemental Gelade Fan fics to come out soon. Adding on to this Onee-chan means older sister but can also be meant for a person that acts like your older sister. And it was stated that Erza is 18 since the time skip didn't age them and all also she escaped from labor at age 11 and since Kiki is 16 it also means that something stopped her time for seven years which will be uncovered soon hopefully. Enjoy!

* * *

"Can you see her face withering in agony?" Saber chick asked with a sadistic grin on her face, "Her magic is being continuously sapped from her with in this space." Milianna let out a hacking cough from the dark orb. Kagura and Erza glowered at Saber Chick with eyes that could kill. Kiki looked horrified at the scene of the girl she had met during her slavery being trapped in the orb. "Spare me your rage I have no intention of using her as a hostage I only wanted to make things more interesting remember?" Kagura and Erza's faces grew dark with rage while Kiki was shivered in fright. "Those are the expressions i wanted to see," Saber chick grinned looking at the swords' women.

Meanwhile a thought flashed through both Kagura and Erza's head: how did Kiki know Milianna.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?' Natsu asked the cloaked figure. The person sobbed as though looking down at Natsu brought back horrible thoughts. "I'm sorry," the girl said rubbing her face to get rid of the tears, "Lend...me...you strength please." "That voice..." Yukino gasped. "You're," Loke started. The person pulled the hood of the cloak back and revealed her face. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "EEHHHH?" Lucy shouted. "Aeneas we have to be careful or else this could end badly," Aami whispered to her guild mate who nodded is response.

"Another Lucy?!" Mira exclaimed. "H-how can it be?" Wendy asked. "It's not gemini is it?" Yukino asked. "It's not even edolas..." Happy trailed off. "I believe you already know about eclipse the gates that allow time travel," Future Lucy inquired. "Eclipse could it be?" Lilly asked. "I came from the future," Future Lucy replied. Natsu and the gang went pale with surprise all screaming what. "No way," Loke muttered awestruck. "This country will soon-" Future Lucy didn't get to finish as she fainted. "Hey!" Natsu explained bending down. "Is she okay?" Wendy asked. Aeneas stepped forward going over a check with his power. "She'll be fine." "What's going on here?" Happy asked confused. "No idea," Lilly replied. "Anyway we can't leave her here let's take this lucy with us too," Natsu said picking Future Lucy up. "Let's get out of this castle and shoot a single up," Aami suggested. "Meaning Lucy's rescue was successful," Natsu said. "Yeah we just didn't expect to wind up with two Lucys," Aeneas added.

* * *

Erza and Kagura both glared at saber chick. "Yes that's the faces i wanted to see," saber chick muttered. "Let go of Milianna," Kagura ground out. "I'm showing you how a king fights," Saber chick growled. "I won't say it twice if you want to live let my friend go," Kagura snarled. "Get her back if you can." That was Kagura's last straw. In the blink of an eye Kagura was in front of saber chick about to strike. "You'll be the second tiger i eat," Kagura growled. "I hope it's a good one this time." And suddenly Erza was standing in front of Kagura instead with the punch hitting her. "Onii-chan-" Kiki cut herself off as she watched Erza block the blow his her sword.

Saber chick looked at Kiki for a second who had just blurted out a few words. A faint memory of a young girl flashed through Erza's mind. "Settle the fight between you two I will fight whoever wins," with a swift hand movement the orb that had Milianna in it disappeared. "You a pretty pathetic king if you just intervened to do this," Erza hissed. "The king is the one who moves pawns according to his own strategy," came the chick's reply, "You should feel honored. Two against one would be too much, I even left your other friend out of it." The saber tooth mage's eyes flashed towards Kiki.

"The king must win, no matter the conditions." "Give Milianna back!" Erza yelled her sword still pressed with Kagura's. "Don't," Kagura muttered, "ACT LIKE YOUR HER FRIEND!" "It seems like you have much to talk about I'll be on my way," Saber chick said walking away. "I don't think so," Kiki growled jumping down if front of saber chick who looked a bit surprised. "What's wrong Saberkit afraid of lil ol me?" Kiki taunted. Then without a sound the 'saberkit' disappeared. And so did Kiki.

"She outwitted you completely," Erza said wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Shut up, I'll slash both you and the tiger women," came the reply in a rage filled voice.


	18. Chapter 18: Love for cats

hey i have a question for all you readers do you want me to update every other day or upload about three or more chapters on weekends? You don't have to respond but it would be nice if you did. Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail but i do hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

"Shit! The first's strategy ended up in a mess," Gajeel Redfox said walking through a hallway, "I wonder where it started to fail." As the dragon slayer rounded the corner there stood Rouge. "Gajeel," Rouge murmured. "Your persistent. I'm not as kind as the Salamander, be ready," Gajeel growled his face darkening. Little did the Fairy and Cat know a women watched them.

* * *

"We finally met Laxus," Orga said or better known as black lightning growled. "Black Lightning?" Laxus asked his arms crossed and his cloak flowing in the breeze. "Did you realize already I'm a lightning god slayer?" BL asked. "Even if you can kill gods it doesn't mean you can kill fairies too," Laxus growled. "Did you realize I was named for the lightning god?" Thor asked stepping out of the shadows, "Let's see if you can slay me."

* * *

"I guess it's time to settle this," Erza said. "I'll be going all out," kagura said running forward her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Just what i want," Erza yelled as the two swords met. Erza was pushed back as Kagura moved her sword. As she went flying back Erza equipped her armor: Heaven's Wheel. "Pentagram sword!" Erza yelled. Kagura jumped up barely dodging the attack. "Ontou Fuguta!" Kagura yelled, "Strong form." The raven fell or flew depending on the view towards Erza's whose back was turned. As she got near she brought her sword forward striking and causing a huge explosion.

As the smoke cleared both sword fighters' eyes widened. Standing with a sword of what seemed to be made of pure light stood Kiki her face scratched but her sword meeting Kagura's evenly. The youngest panted having taken a lot to just create the sword and much more magic energy than she had too met the raven haired mage. "Slashing from!" Kagura yelled. As the sword once again came Kiki raised her own sword only to find the light dissipating from solid form.

This time both Kiki and Erza flew back. Erza once more changed her armor switching to Adamantine. In a matter of seconds the armor that almost withstood Jupiter started to crumble and Erza along with her forgotten friend landed hard on the ground. "Is it still not enough?" Kagura asked. "Sorry but you'll have to try harder than that," Kiki said standing up her clothes reduced to almost rags. Her words stopped even Erza from retorting. "Flight Sonic claw!" The attack knocked the fairy and Storm down crumbing the rock under them and sending them falling and falling until they hit the solid merciless ground.

As they landed the air knocked out of both Kagura landed next to them. Kiki groaned softly while Erza had started panting."I'm surprised there is someone like you does your strength come from you hatred towards Jellal?" Erza asked. That struck a nerve. Kagura kicked Erza back knocking her breath out. "Erza!" Kiki yelled breaking from her own pain. Kiki made a desperate attempt, running at Kagura empty handed but only being knocked to the ground instead of being kicked across the room like Erza had been.

"Whatever is the grudge you bear against Jellal...I don't care," Erza muttered as Kagura walked over. The raven's eyes widened at the words. "But don't involve Milliana, not that she started being optimistic towards the future," Erza panted. "It's her own will," Kagura growled. Kagura threw Erza into another column. "And that's my intent as well to kill that man, Jellal," Kagura growled. Erza coughed trying to regain her breath and fight back. "What happened? You knew that man very well," Kagura said, "Simon who was killed by him was my older brother."

Kiki cracked her eyes open she took in every thing at once. Erza's surprise, Kagura's deathly aura and she then tried to get up. Words started to clear the fog of pain. "The only ones there were me, Natsu, Jellal and Simon," Erza replied to what ever Kagura had said, "Indeed it's Jellal fault Simon died but he didn't kill him. I did." Tears crept their way into Erza's eyes. "Are you willing to go that far to protect Jellal?" Kagura asked. "No it's the truth," Erza had started to shake now whether if it was with fear of sadness was unknown. "My weakness killed Simon," Erza said. Kagura lifted her hand to her sword hilt as tears threatened to spill over. "I'm sorry," Erza muttered and then blood split.

"I cannot die," Erza said. She crouched holding the sword she had always placed her trust in because she needed no armor to protect her heart any longer. Erza stood up her sword holding kagura's own back. "I'm alive thanks to Simon, I'm alive thanks to grandpa Rob. I'm alive thanks to my friends." With those words the warrior mage reequipped her outfit into the same one that she had fought Jellal in. "To abandon this life would be a sacrilege to the ones who are not here any more." "I'll kill you and Jellal! I'll kill you no matter what!" Kagura yelled charging Erza.

"It that's where you get your energy from then it's fine," Erza said as their swords met, "I'm not going to step on your feelings. But I'm not going to lose either!" Er-chan brought her sword down sending kagura tumbling through the air and landing on the ground.


	19. Chapter 19: Flashing a smile

Wow one away from 20! Thank you all my readers...no wait i'm giving this speech next chapter anywayz enjoy! I don't own either! And happy birthday to my dearest older sister have a great sweet 16!

* * *

Kagura stayed down for a minute giving time for Erza to think she won and for Kiki to stand up limping a bit but still walking over. As the raven haired girl stood rocks from the unstable celling began to fall above her. "Watch out!" Erza howled and sped forward. As the dust cleared there revealed to be Kagura out of the way of the rocks but in her place was Erza with a foot stuck. "Erza!" Kiki yelled scrabbling over. "Why?" Kagura asked. "I know you...or should i say i remember you. I didn't even know your name I only remember that you were Simon's sister," Erza muttered pain clouding her thoughts. "C-could it be?" Kagura asked. "Yes I was also from Rosemary village, exactly like you and Simon," Erza responded.

_Kiki's flashback_

_The village was shrouded in flame people running all over. Adults clutching their young and children crying over dead bodies. And blood, blood everywhere. Smoke filled the air as people choked their bodies trying to drink in the sweet oxygen that their lungs lusted for. Kiki was staring at a burning house her eyes reflecting back the flames as they danced in the night. The screams from the house had just died out but she was too young to comprehend the fact her parents were gone. Silent tears flowed freely down her face and she saw a head of red hair out of the corner of her eye. _

_Erza was leading a black haired child and quickly helped her into a crate talking for a few seconds before closing the lid. As soon as the lid closed two of the attackers found the scarlet girl who put up quite a fight. Kiki could only watch as they came after her. _

"You were.." Kagura trailed off not being able to finish as tears became a steady stream. "Simon use to talk about you a lot and i hoped you were okay," Erza said, "I still do." Now even the crowd was crying, or at least Nina-sama. Kiki watched with wide eyes as Kagura lifted up the boulder that was pinning Erza's foot and freed the warrior mage. "I still can't make up my mind," Kagura said, "However in this fight I los-" A sword was stabbed through Kagura sprouting blood and there stood Saber Kit. "Erza is the winner but the points are all mine," she said.

"I told you i'd show you how a king fights. Kings only eat delicious food. Like mermaid head and fairies who have lost their wings." "You!" Erza growled. "You are the next one Erza however with that wound i can already predict how it will end," Saber kit said. "Whoever said you were fighting her?" Kiki growled stepping in front of Erza. "Kiki," Erza panted. "Don't worry even if she wins she only gets one point," Kiki said turning around and flashing Erza a smile.


	20. Chapter 20: Another guest from time

hey hey hey been a bit hadn't it! Sorry for stopping but I had to do a ton of last month school stuff then as soon as summer started I found out my mom signed me up for all these camps so all through June and the beginning of July it's camp two days to pack camp and so on. I finally have a few days off before i have to go to my next one in Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming. Anyway sorry sorry and sorry I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I don't know if I should contuine this to the next arc or not, please review what you think! I still don't own, i haven't even had time to fill out paper work!

* * *

"Fine then you are next, and afterwards will be you Erza," Minerva hissed. "Mi...lllia, Please... save Millia," Kagura panted. "Yeah," Erza replied. "Millia? That kitten," Minerva said as she waved her hand. Minerva dumped the unconscious cat lover on the ground. "She's already unable to fight so I get the points." Erza crawled over to Milliana while Kiki stood over them facing Minerva ready to protect them. "Ah Er-chan," Milliana mumbled. "Hold on it's going to be alright," Erza said taking Milliana on to her lap. As Erza touched her friend's back she felt something sticky. "This is..." Erza cut off looking at the damage under her friend's cloak. "I was tired of waiting so i hurt her for a little fun," Minerva said nonchalantly.

"You," Kiki's hair hide her eyes as she almost shook with rage. Erza was close behind but with her leg injury even standing would be painful. "I enjoyed her screams," Minerva said still looking at Erza. Without warning Kiki had punched the Sabertooth member almost knocking her down. "Don't you forget who your facing," Kiki yelled summoning a sword made of light to one hand and another to the other hand.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gajeel threw another punch at Rouge, although getting hit with an arm made of steel may not qualify as just a punch. Either way the punch knocked Rouge back bashing him into a crate of food as he skidded to a stop. "Give up. You can't beat me if two of you couldn't even beat the salamader," Gajeel said. "Your not as strong as Natsu Dragneel," Rouge replied coldly standing up straight. "What did you say?" Gajeel asked his voice thick with anger.

* * *

Thor had been kicked out of the fight. He hadn't lost no but the old men had just ignored him and fought with each other. Now the boy sat on a falled piece of stone watching the cat and the fairy try to see who was stronger. "You're passionate as I thought," Orga said black lightning whipping around him. "You talked big and this is all you can do," Laxus replied normal lightning around him. "I wonder," Orga said backing up from the explosive power of the lightning dragon slayer. "Hoho there seems to be strong fellows here," a man's voice said," Can I join you? I can finally feel my blood boil." All heads turned to see..."Jura of the ten wizard saints," Orga said. "So we meet again monster," Laxus greeted. "Why don't you fight me those two old men are too busy," Thor said hands behind head.

* * *

"Your the one bewitching Lyon!" Chelia cried. "Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama!" Juvia cried back. Celia sat on top of a crate watching the two girls fight. "It's surprising to see Chelia having such a hard time," Lyon said from behind Chelia. "Shit not the best place to get into a...," Gray started. Both girls turned around to see the man they loved. "Gray-nii," Celia cried jumping over to Gray. She landed right in the arms of Gray much to Juvia's shock. "Thor-nii told me to help you!" Celia said. "We'll take care of them at once," Gray said trying hard to get over the shock of being jumped on. He set Celia down only to be clinged to by Juvia. "Where are we going on our honey moon darling?" Juvia asked. "What the hell is inside your head?!" Gray yelled. "No way! I must make Juvia realize!" Lyon said. "No Lyon you must realize!" Chelia said.

* * *

"Jeez," Natsu growled. "I thought you knew where we were going!" Aami yelled at Natsu. "I didn't think we would get lost," Loke said. "This is a problem," Mira agreed. "I don't really know a lost about mister Castle's structure," Yukino added. "Mr. Castle?" Wendy asked. "We're supposed to escape as soon as possible to inform everyone," Pantherlilly said. "Aye," Happy said in agreement. "To be faster let's just clash with the soldiers!" Natsu suggested. Aami hit him on the head. "No way we have to many wounded people!" Charle countered. "It's a tournament sponsored by the king. We should try not to leave a bad impression," Mira added. "I think it's too late for that!" Yukino shouted. Meanwhile current Lucy looked over at future Lucy.

"Lucy you don't have to worry so much over that," Loke said. "Yeah," Lucy muttered. "Even if there are still two of you I can still love you both," Loe added. "Could you read the situation?" Happy asked. Future Lucy picked that moment to stir. "Future Lucy are you okay?" Happy asked as she woke up. "Where am I?" Future Lucy asked. "Dunno, it looks like the dinning hall or something," Aeneas said. Future Lucy looked at Aeneas shock in her eyes although only Natsu's eyes caught the swiftly leaving emotion. "So we're still inside the castle." Future Lucy said holding her head.

"According to me memory... After we escape from Hell Palace, we all...get captured again by the royal army, that's why we must let them know first," Future Lucy said. "Is that actually what happened future Lucy?" Lilly asked. "What are you saying? They can't possible catch us," Natsu growled only earning him another hit on the head. "Indeed it doesn't look like we could loose," Mira added. "While escaping we happen across Eclipse, because of that we're unable to use our magic and get captured," Future Lucy explained. "How dumb," Natsu said holding his head. "We were just unlucky," Future Lucy replied. "We stayed in jail that time," Future Lucy added.

"That time?" Happy asked. "Um why did you come back from the future Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. "To change the worst future," Future Lucy replied. "The worst future?" Natsu asked. "What happened in the future do you know?" Yukino asked. Future Lucy showed no signs of wanting to answer that question. To the surprise of Aami her quite partner stepped forwards. "A herd of over 1000 dragons will attack this country, the city will be burned down, the castle destroyed, and many lives will be lost," Aeneas said.


	21. Chapter 21: Friend worth fighting for

Wass up! Welcome to chapter 22! Enjoy! And remember I still don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

All jaws dropped. All eyes widened and they all focused on one person. Aeneas. "Wha...t...is...THAT!" Natsu shouted. "It's terrible," Happy cried. "Over 1000 dragons," Mira sighed sadly. "Why such a thing?" Yukino asked still shell shocked. "Could it be connected to that graveyard?" Wendy asked. "I wonder," Charle said considering Wendy's question. "What a thing," Lilly commented. "How-" "Anyway we can't just stay here! Let's get ready!" Natsu said interrupting Aami who was looking at the new member of Storm Clasher with shock. "Do you want to fight?" Lucy yelled. "I think that's impossible!" Happy added.

"Will everyone believe?" Future Lucy asked confirming that Aeneas was right. "Was it a lie?" Natsu yelled at Aeneas. "N-no," Aeneas stuttered back. "But I wonder will the other believe in something like this?" Future Lucy asked. "Why would they doubt your guys' words?" Natsu asked. "My future self shouldn't be so miserable. You should trust your friends more," Lucy told herself. "Are you lecturing yourself? But you are right," Future Lucy replied.

"When the dragons arrive what happened to all of us in the castle?" Charle asked thinking of the permeation she had. Future Lucy looked down not meeting anyone's eyes. "Carala imagine it, I guess we all..." Wendy left the rest unsaid. "Do we die?" Natsu yelled. "That is..." Mira trailed off unable to finish. "Will we die?" Happy asked shaking. "I don't know how many days past but when i woke up, I remembered about eclipse. I don't know how i activated it but somehow I manged to open the gate. I believed that maybe i could go back to the past. And well I'm really back in the past on the day of July 4th of X793," Future Lucy explained as Aami noticed she had skirted around the question. "Wasn't the fourth just a few days ago?" Loke asked. "Can't you travel any earlier with eclipse?" Mira added her question into the mix. "I don't know a part was broken, maybe that why," Future Lucy answered.

"There are Lacrimas scattered around the city to film the final event, I want you to meet Jellal and the others using an underground passage," Future Lucy said. "Jellal," Natsu muttered. "I told him everything. I think by now he should have come up with a strategy," Future Lucy added. "Thinking of a strategy?" Lucy questioned. "Sorry, I didn't come from the future with a strategy. I don't know how to prevent that," Future Lucy mumbled loud enough for them to hear and sense the sorrow in her voice. "I'm sorry I didn't really know what to do here. So I've been wondering around town," Future Lucy said.

"We'll do something about it," Natsu said his voice reassuring. "Thank you, to protect our future," Natsu said leaning down. "Ya you think we can't handle a few dragons," Aami added. "We will defiantly change it," Aeneas added.

* * *

"Try saying it again. Who would be easier than who?" Gajeel growled. Rouge was on the ground panted after being attack by the Iron dragon slayer. "I think I'm starting to understand the reason you joined Fairy Tail," Rouge panted. "What do you mean?" Gajeel growled looking down at the kneeling dragon slayer. "It makes sense that you don't remember. I was just a bald boy at the time."

"Just a kid that admired the guild you were in, Phantom Lord," Rouge said. Gajeel's eyes narrowed at the mention of his old guild. "I also wanted to grow up and join Phantom Lord one day. But then the guild broke up after losing to Fairy Tail. And what's more you even joined Fairy Tail," Rouge spat out the words Fairy Tail as if it was dirty. "I couldn't believe it, why would you join the guild that destroyed Phantom Lord. But there had to be a reason you stayed in Fairy Tail, and now I understand it," Rouge took a quivering inhale his body shaking a bit as a half smile crossed his face, "Friends right? Saber tooth doesn't have that concept. We're the master's army, orders are absolute. Victory was absolute. What's a guild? What are friends?" Rouge shaking was present more than ever now. "What am I fighting for?" Rouge asked, "Now I also understand why your so strong and why we can't win against you."

As Gajeel opened his mouth to reply someone else stole the words from his lips. "Stand up, your a quivering mess," Latesha growled coming out from around the corner. "You haven't understood anything," Gajeel added, "The frog is you friend right?" "The Frog?" Rouge muttered then spoke up, "Frosch is a cat!" "To be precise he is an Exceed," Gajeel replied. "Right?" "That's true Frosch is my friend," Rouge said. "Then fight for him," Latesha said.

Rouge suddenly started looking around, "Who are you?!" "Uh? What's going on?" Gajeel asked. "Where are you?" Rouge yelled, "Hey! Where are you?! Where are..." Rouge stopped and looked down at his shadow his fear showing in his eyes.

* * *

"This way!" Future Lucy called leading the group through the basement of the castle. "How do you know the way?" Natsu asked. "Because i wanted to at least avoid getting captured by the royal army again," Future Lucy replied. "I see," Lilly commented. "So she explored the basement," Happy concluded. "We must send a signal to everyone," Mira said. "They're probably worried about us," Wendy added. The two dragon slayers then noticed a sound other than the group's foot steps. A noise that sounded like a lot more footsteps headed their way.

"We found the escapees!" As the group rounded the curve the stone walls revealed a squad of the army. "The royal army!" Future Lucy said shocked and a bit let down, "I didn't expect them to be stationed here!" "Don't worry they can't capture us as long as we use magic," Nastu said popping his knuckles. "Indeed," Loke agreed with Natsu. "Ehm, Arcadios-san vanished!" Wendy announced as the army squad ran towards the mages. "WHAT?!" "Yukino isn't here either!" "Why did they go off on their own?" Lucy growled.

"I don't care about the knight but I can't leave Yukino alone," Mira said starting down the hall in a jog, "I'm going back." "Mira-san!" Lucy cried. "We must stay together!" Wendy added. "Everyone be careful! I leave that to you!" Mira said disappearing down the hall. "We'll settle matters here," Natsu said with Loke nodding an agreement. "We're gonna break through," Aami said charging forward with Natsu and Loke.


	22. Chapter 22: Shadow's Shadow

Do i really have to keep saying i don't own fairy tail after all this is FAN ! Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 22!

* * *

Rouge panted holding his head. "Hey, What's up with you know?" Gajeel asked taking a step closer to the boy who seemed to be in pain. All the iron dragon slayer got in reply was groans. "Calm down," Gajeel soothed. "Get away!" Latesha said pushing Gajeel back and getting hit by a punch cloaked in Rouge's power. "Latesha!" Kyle yelled seeing her flying back and hitting a crate. The mage soon skidded to a painful stop. "You," Rouge growled.

"Rouge I'll lend you some of my power," Shadow Rouge, who had taken over Rouge, said through his body. "Who are you?" Latesha growled kneeling on the ground ready to dodge or attack. "Shadow. The Shadow that controls destiny," Shadow answer his voice low and menacing. "What are you sa-" Gajeel cut himself off as Rouge flew at him giving him a powerful kick. As he drifted through the air Gajeel flipped around and landed on his feet next to Latesha. "I don't know what happened, but i guess you wanna fight to the end. Interesting," Gajeel said wiping some of the dust off his face.

"Sword of the Iron Dragon," a huge Iron sword erupted from Gajeel's arm and shot out at Shadow. Suddenly where Shadow had stood in change of a body was well shadows. "Shadow Dragon, Flash of the Waxwing!" Shadow reappeared but had hit both Gajeel and Latesha. As the dust cleared a metal pole shot out only to have Shadow turn into shadows. Then Shadow only got a second of realization before lightning followed up through the pole hitting him in shadow form.

Suddenly Shadow disappeared. "Where did he go?" Latesha growled as Gajeel looked around. "Here," came the voice and without giving them time to look Rouge hit Gajeel with a Shadow Dragon's punch. Latesha sent another lightning attack only to have Shadow dodge it but as he did he only focused on that attack. Latesha hit him right after the attack with a kick aimed at his jaw. Not even a second after she pulled back Gajeel punched Shadow across the face. Of coarse that was only to be punched back.

"As I thought, you aren't as strong as Natsu Dragneel," Shadow said. "Bastard," Gajeel panted holding his side. "Though not even he could compare to me now," Shadow said. "Don't forget you have both of us to deal with," Latesha smirked.

* * *

The group fought the squad of the royal army. Natsu's fist were flaming, Loke had traded his smile for a face with a serious expression, Lilly had his sword and was a full height, Wendy was using Sky dragon's roar, Aami was knocking people down and Aeneas was guarding future Lucy. Natsu proceed to throw one member at the others knock many back. Then the Fire mage was blasted. "Natsu!" Happy yelled. "The kingdom has a magic unit too?" Charle asked. "Whoa you took me by surprise," as the dust cleared it revealed Natsu rubbing his back no major damage, "Do you think with that magic you can stand a chance against a specialist?" Natsu asked a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Shadow held Gajeel up chocking him. Latesha lay to the side trying to stand up and help. "This is the famous Gajeel? What an easy job," Shadow said squeezing his hand. "The shadow will erode you. And you will disappear forever," Shadow said dropping Gajeel. "Sleep in the darkness," Shadow said. "No damn it wake up!" Latesha growled standing up on quivering legs. "If she can go on so can I," Gajeel muttered. Gajeel started to move around much to the confusion of the other two mages. That is until he took a gulping bite of the shadows. "No way!" Rouge growled.

"You know that's not what I meant," Latesha said. In Gajeel's place crouched a person that looked to be made of shadows. "I don't know who you are but get out of his body," Gajeel growled. "Rouge's?" Shadow asked. "Also his name is not Rouge. He's Raidos, and use to be my disciple," Gajeel growled. "You didn't look up to me, I know better than anything else that i'm not that king of guy. You feared me," Gajeel growled. "I'll help you remember, that fear," Gajeel smiled although not a happy nor sad one.

"Two different types?" Shadow growled at the Shadow Iron dragon slayer.

* * *

Nina, Yuu, Epi and the others watched the events side by side with fairy tail. "Can Aami or Dai do that?" Epi muttered. "This might effect the outcome," Nina whispered to Yuu and Helen. The two nodded their eyes never leaving the screen. "He looks like a monster," one fairy Tail member shouted. "Well he was always kinda like one," another member muttered in reply.

* * *

Gajeel charged at Shadow and as he got closer he turned into shadows himself forming back up behind Shadow and hitting the back on his head. Shadow stumbled for a second on landing then changed himself to a shadow. And so began the epic fight of shadows although mind you Epi isn't in it. Suddenly a hand reached out of one shadow grabbing the over. Gajeel was pulling Shadow out of his shadow and ramming him into stone. Stone crumbled and fell. Gajeel grabbed Shadow and jumped away. Then Gajeel threw Shadow up into the air. "Iron Shadow Dragon's roar!" Surprising enough it look like light being shot out instead of shadows. Shadow screamed in agony as the light that could have been seen from space creased. Laying on the ground defeated was Shadow.

Gajeel stood panted as he watched the defeated man. "Hehehe So this is Rouge's current limit?" the voice that came from the defeated person was like a death toll to the already tired Gajeel. The shadow skidded away. "It vanished," Gajeel said taking a step towards Rouge. "Stop!" a voice shouted. Then Gajeel noticed Frosch standing between him and Rouge. "Rouge will die! Stop!" Frosch begged tears in his eyes. "The fight is over. I'm not going to do anything," Gajeel said sitting down.

"Frosch?" came a faint voice. "Rouge! Rouge!" Frosch yelled going over to his friend. "Why are you here?" Rouge asked. "Ro~~uge!" Frosch cried. "You..." Gajeel started. "Uh? My body feels...Did i lose?" Rouge asked.


	23. Chapter 23: I'm all fired up

Hey i just got back from a meeting about my next camp which i leave one Monday at 3:00 pm. I'm gonna miss you guys a lot and yesterday we broke the record of view in a day. Thanks to the 200 of you that viewed the story yesterday! Anyway i don't own fairy Tail so don't ask to buy it, but who said I would sell it if i did own it!

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" Natsu yelled knocking back the royal army. "Regulus Impact," Loke said fighting beside Natsu. "Storm Dragon's Growl!" Aami called. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted. Even though all the attack had hit many people still more came, just how big was this hallway? "How many are there?" Lucy growled fighting back to back with Aeneas and Future Lucy. "We shouldn't have taken this way," Future Lucy muttered. "It's okay we have magic," Carla commented arms crossed. "Stay back Carla it's dangerous!" Happy announced. "You too," Lilly commanded as Happy took a step forward.

A wave of water rushed at Lilly only to be sliced away to reveal the kingdom executor Lilly had fought. "Don't underestimate the kingdom's executors," one of the chicks said. "That scary one isn't here," Kamika (plant girl) said getting a word of agreement from her partner. "I understand your philosophy," mask man said only to reveal he didn't have a mask on, "But now you will hear mine. I'm not going to let you sinners escape this castle." "Natsu masked dude doesn't have a mask on," Aeneas whispered to Natsu. "We'll call him hood for now," Natsu responded. "How stubborn," Natsu said turning back to 'Hood'.

* * *

Miverna had wrapped her magic around Kiki's ankle, dragging her into contact with bricks. Kiki chocked out a scream as she landed painfully. Miverna turned from Kiki. "Kiki!" Erza yelled looking at the girl. "Now the public shall bear witness to the last breaths of the mighty Titania," she said one side of her face swollen making her words thick.

* * *

Gray cartwheeled backwards dodging ice eagles. "Juvia! Celia!" Gray called. Celia nodded and made a sign with her hands, "Bubble Gun!" Bubbles shot out of nowhere distracting Lyon and Chelia. As the bubble clears they saw Gray had a shot gun of ice. "Sky God's dance!" Wind swept through knocking apart the water bullets. "Excellent Chelia! Defiling Juvia's water magic in such a manner so sleazy," Lyon commented. "Ice make: Water Serpent!" from Lyon's hands came a large water serpent. The serpent hit Gray full on. "Gray-nii/Gray-sama!" were yelled at the same time.

"Lyon quit focusing on Gray!" Chelia scolded. "I'll leave them in your capable hands. Just remember don't leave any lasting marks on Juvia," Lyon replied. "As if!" Chelia yelled back. "Was Lyon-sama always this powerful?" Juvia asked. "But they're not working together which means we have the upper hand."

* * *

Thor was ready to leave by now. Sure he had helped in a few battles already but now they just ignored him. Really two powerful lightning boys and a wizard saint who might match his own power. "I'd like to see what a serious Jura is capable of," Orga said, "Will you take my frontal Assault head on?" Black lightning crackled into his palms. "Mr. Wizard saint think you have what it takes to block this?" Orga asked. "I guess we'll find out," Jura responded calmly as ever.

"Lightning god's Atomic Bolt Cannon," black lightning shot out Orga's hands and went straight at Jura. It's going to hit it's so close, no time to dodge. These were Orga thoughts before Jura knocked him out. "An all out match with you is something i've been looking forward to for quite some time, Makarov-dono's-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Laxus interrupted, "Stop right there. At this moment you're not some geezer with a title and i'm not anyone's grandson. We're just two Gladiators." "Your eyes speak volume," Jura responded.

Laxus rushed at Jura, his coat off, shrouded by lightning. Jura clapped his hands together and waited. 3...2...1! The wizard saint brought a hard hand down on Laxus. "This world is a vast place, and there is always someone higher than you on the food chain," Jura said thinking he had defeated Laxus. "No shit," Laxus groaned standing up. "But if you get to complacent sitting on that perch," Laxus delivered a punch to Jura's jaw, "the hunter becomes the hunted!" Jura's head snapped back forward and he sent Laxus flying. As he was falling Laxus used his next attack, "Lightning dragon's..." "Heavenward Halberd!" The pillar of rock was destroyed but Jura had already expected this attack.

Rocks separated the two mages and Laxus charged at Jura again and got punched again. Laxus tried to punch Jura only to get blocked by the massive arm. Laxus then got a punch in only to be punched yet again. Laxus proceeded to hit Jura with a powerful blow of fist and lightning. "Splendid, I am almost without speech," Jura said. Laxus just panted heavily in reply. "It's been years since my blood has boiled so much," Jura commented. "The rumors were true, you are a friggin monster," Laxus retorted, "In times like these what would you say Natsu?" Laxus closed his eyes and snapped them open," I'm getting all fired up!"

"Come, let us exchange blows until only one of us is left standing," Jura replied.


	24. Chapter 24: Magic for the win

Third chapter of the day where i'm at nice huh?

* * *

Natsu growled hitting men away with his flaming hands. Loke, Wendy and Aami all stood back to back two out of the three panting. Aeneas stood between lucy and maybe 10 soldiers ready to fight.

* * *

Kik groaned standing up and drawling attention back to her. "With those injuries you won't last long," Miverna smirked. "I'll do it. I can't loose this fight, I'll get back up as many times as i have to for my friends," Kiki growled, "You made them fight, you hurt Erza's guild mates now you're gonna pay." "Oh no. I'm shaking in my boots," Miverna growled snapping her figurines having two blast of light bombard Kiki. "My war god magic allows me to manipulate anything in my sight range," with a wave of the hand the ceiling started to crash down. Kiki was forced to stand up and dodge. "It's only fitting for the cream crop to possess peerless magic: territorially magic," Miverna said.

Kiki charged forward blades in hand. "One flaw~" Kiki mocked only inches away. Kiki slashed with them both making two long cuts. "Ih Ralgas," Miverna said light in her hands. "Time for you to feel the strength of others," Kiki growled. Light enveloped the girl. As it faded she had a long katanna in one hand and the sheath in the other. "Sword of the moon!"

* * *

Gray and Juvia panted before Chelia and Lyon. "Forgive me Juvia," Lyon said. "It's about time we relieved the finishing blow," Chelia insisted. "Juvia," Gray said putting a hand on the water mage's shoulder. Juvia curled her hand around his holding it. "Their weakness is their teamwork," Gray said, "If it's us we can unite to gain even more power." "Gray-sama," Juvia muttered. "We'll defeat them with out own combined magic," Gray said. "Yes!" Juvia agreed.

* * *

"Dragon slayer secret technique: Roaring thunder!" Laxus yelled hitting Jura. Jura, one of the ten wizard saints, the iron rock Jura had been defeated giving fairy tail 5 points and first place! Thor was no where in sight.

* * *

Gray and Juvia powered up for unison raid. "You bastard how dare you pretend to be amorous and affectionate with her!" Lyon yelled, "Chelia!" The girl was stared in wonder. "Enough day dreaming! We must prepare a counter attack!" Lyon shouted. "So romantic," was all Chelia said. "Let's go!" Gray yelled. The couple charged forward. "Snap out of it," Lyon said shaking Chelia. "Water Nebula/Ice make: Ice geyser!" were yelled out in unison. Lyon and Chelia went flying though the air.

As the attack faded the water and ice mage were left holding hands. "Feel free to let go of my hand any time now," Gray said looking at Juvia. "I'm never letting go!" Juvia said resting her head on Gray. "That's not funny!" Gray yelled.

* * *

Kiki stood panting the sword of the moon in her left hand. As her right hand let go of the sheath it dissipated to thin air. "Futile, so futile," Miverna said her attack charging in her hands. "Time to end this," Kiki said raising the sword to eye level and pointing it at Miverna. "Ih Ragdo!" Miverna said unleashing her attack. The explosive power raced towards Kiki. As it neared Kiki slashed her sword downwards. The magic had been sliced. Ever few blades could slice magic such as Runesave of the rave master or Erza's second origin armor.

* * *

"That's the blade of the moon. A legendary blade of light that only the greatest light magic users can call fourth, even among the most powerful only two can summon it exist!" Levey said from the stands reading a book.

* * *

"Impossible! Where does you power come from!" the saber tooth member yelled. "For hurting Erza, Milliana and Kagura. I'll make you pay..." "No! Stay away!" "Prepare yourself!" "Stop! I'm! I'm-" Kiki wasted no time and slashed her blade as she charged at the once prideful women. "Solar Storm!" She came crashing to the ground rolling to a stop covered in scrapes and already forming bruises.

As Erza came stumbling over Kiki was nowhere to been seen.

* * *

A light shot into the sky, the crest of Saber tooth. Only one person would have shot it: Sting. The injured Fairy Tail members looked to the sky knowing where to go.

"Celia!" Thor yelled seeing his sister. "Guys!" Kiki yelled seeing Celia and Thor. She ran over to them. "I hope Latesha and Brent didn't loose," Celia said. "Oh come on kid were tougher than that although Thor and Kiki were in the most battles," Brent said, leaning on his shoulder was his twin sister. **Only two complete guilds left standing! And with Fairy Tail injured it might be Storm Clashers as the winners! **"Are you guys ready?" Latesha asked. "They should still be where Sting was so let's hit it you guys," Brent said. "Wait before that," Celia said. "Fairy Tail I hope you watching right now we're gonna be saying thanks for all your help! Without you guys Aami and us wouldn't really know what it's like to have friends outside our guild. I want to say good bye now and not just that," Thor yelled then looked at everyone else on the team. With a nod they all shouted, "Seems like you won!" The words were a surrender.

A few Fairy tail members sniffled and held back tears. As the current master of Fairy Tail looked over to ask the Storm Clashers' master what they meant they realized the whole guild who had been sitting with them had disappeared. "Where did they go?"


	25. Chapter 25: It hurt to write this one

Where did Storm Clashers go? I suggest you listen to Skillet- Live free or let me die around paragraph 7! Or We the kings- secert valentine around paragraph 8!

* * *

"Nina-sama are you sure your okay?" Yuu asked. "Yeah, we didn't come here to win the magic games after all, Aami-chan needs us to see it through," Nina said, she was in a house along with the rest of the Clashers even the team that was in the games. "Epi, Kiki, Kyle I have to tell you something," Nina said turning towards the three mages that stood before her.

* * *

They were being overwhelmed. That part you could tell from first glance. Wendy was wrapped in weeds struggling to escape from plant girl. "Wendy!" Lucy yelled. Suddenly Lilly's magic ran out turning him to a small little kitty once more. "Oh crap, my body," the cat cursed. "Hey you're all going to be executed," paper lady shouted. "At this rate we won't be able to last much longer," Loke growled only barely defending himself. "Yield while you can criminals," hood man yelled. "I'M SO PISSED OFF! AN EXECUTION? I'LL EXECUTE YOU!" Natsu roared. Tai lifted two of the cats in the air while Happy muttered not again. Suddenly the men in the back were defeated by a...shadow?! Men sank in the shadow being swallowed into darkness.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked as even the executioners were swept away leaving only the mages. "All the soilders of the kingdom," Happy stopped unable to finish. "Were swallowed by that shadow," Carla supplied. "Someone is there!" Loke exclaimed. "Be on watch," Aami commanded. Aeneas eye's narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked as the darkness faded to show a man. "The shadows are fanning out. To the past? Or perhaps to the future? Or maybe to the hearts of all the people. Now this sure does bring back some memories. Huh Natsu Dragneel?" the man asked, "I came from the future, I am Rouge."

"Don't even think about interfering Rouge," a voice growled. From the back of the group Aeneas stepped to the front. "So you are here Aeneas, that's good it wouldn't have been as fun without you. Oh and Aami is also here, tell me did your whole guild come I heard they had been missing for a while," Rouge asked. "What's going on?" Natsu asked. "This is the future's Rouge," Aeneas answered watching Rouge. "The gate has two functions," future Rouge said talking more to Natsu's gang that the people from the future.

"Guess that makes this simple then so we're allies," Natsu grinned. "Yay we can beat the dragon's!" Happy cried. "We can save the future," Wendy smiled. Aami glared coldly at Rouge. Aeneas watched and waited. "It's not that simple, I come from seven years in the future. In those years the dragons have already taken over, not even a tenth of the human population are alive,"Rouge said. "If we don't stop the dragons here they will take over." "Alright so we'll just open the gates! No worries~" Natsu said.

"But seven years ago, in other words now, someone prevented us from opening the gates. Because of that the gates were not opened, and we couldn't fire the cannon at the dragons, that person brought the destruction of the world. That is why i'm here," Future Rouge growled. "An obstacle? But if we reason with them it should be fine. Right?" Carla asked. "We don't need to go around killing people," Lilly added. "At such an important 'intersection of time' words alone can't control it. Even if their conceived right now, it's already decided they will close the gates," Rouge responded. "It's decided?" Lucy asked.

"An inescapable destiny, in which the ones meant to survive will live on and the doomed ones perish. As long as their alive, the ones destined to close the gates will do so without fail," Rouge answered. "Your loosing me who is this dude you keep talking about?" Natsu asked. "It's You," dark energy swirled and flew at Lucy, "Lucy Heartfila!" No one had time to move, not even Aami and Aeneas no one but future Lucy who jumped in front of past Lucy blocking the blast with her own body.

"LUCY!" Natsu, Lucy and Happy all called out at once. "Your gonna pay for that you bastard," Aeneas muttered. Natsu looked at him surprised by the powerful magic around him. "Celestia Fire dragon's roar!" Aeneas yelled. A blast of golden fire bombarded Rouge. Natsu are Lucy both looked up at the mention of their magic types. As the flame disappeared Rouge was chocking Aeneas who was bleeding from a terrible wound near his heart. "Aeneas!" Aami yelled knocking Rouge away. Natsu caught the boy who was around his age as he fell. "Aeneas!" Aami yelled sitting down on the other side. "Aami...sorry," Aeneas coughed up blood. "No don't talk, Nina-sama will help you just please!" Aami begged. "Sorry...you know i...can't," Aeneas muttered.

The dying mage turned towards Natsu, "Sorry...Natsu seem...like i can't help teach the hooded bastard a lesson," Aeneas said. Natsu had tears in his eyes, first it was future Lucy now Aeneas. For some reason he always felt like he knew the boy on a personal level. "You shouldn't cry...gotta set a good example...start beating up that guy for hurting our nakama," Aeneas chocked out more blood flowing from his mouth. "Please," Aami begged. Tears dropped onto the floor as Aami's hair hid her eyes. "I can't loose you please," Aami yelled. Everyone watched Future Lucy having disappeared.

Aeneas reached to Aami's face and wiped away a tear. "You've cried to much already Aami," he said. "I'm glad to have met you all. I never thought I would see you or mom ever again dad," Aeneas panted his gaze drifting over Natsu and Lucy. His hand fell from Aami's face and he disappeared without warning. The loss of their nakama seemed too horrible, both Aeneas and future Lucy in only a few minutes.


	26. Chapter 26: It depends, cry for me

I'm sorry if you didn't really think the last chapter was sad cause i was crying as i wrote it, I was going to keep going with this chapter added on but i feel like the part needs a whole chapter. This tells about a meeting that changed two people's lives.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" a voice asked. A little girl sat on the river bank she was only around five a tears streamed down her face. She turned to look at the boy. He was only three years older than herself. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes, and wore a simple pair of black pants and shirt. "It's nothing," she muttered. "Where are your parents?" he asked. "Far away," she replied. "You know pretty girls like you shouldn't cry," the boy said wiping tears from her face, "If you cry to much for yourself how are you going to cry for others?" the boy asked sitting beside the younger girl.

"Who says i have to cry for other," the girl snapped. "If I become you nakama would you cry if i got hurt?" the boy asked. "Well that depends," the girl responded after a few moments of silence. "Depends on what?" came the question. The girl turned a bit towards him to make eyes contact. Her gray eyes that bordered smokey met his dark eyes that matched black. "If you would cry for me," she answer softly.

The boy smiled, it was a charming smile meant for others. "It's an agreement then. We'll become Nakama and if either of us gets hurt we'll help and cry tears of joy when the others all better," the boy replied. "We'll save our parents together," the girl added standing up. "And we'll stop this from ever happening!" the boy finished. "Yay!" the girl cheered. Together the two watched the sunset on the ruined city behind them.

* * *

Seven year past.- Yesterday

"You've grown a lot," the girl offered. The two hadn't seen each other since that day. The boy was now 18, he had changed in body but was still the same. The girl herself was 15, she had grown powerful with in the seven years, and in the eyes of him beautiful. "So have you," he replied sitting down on the river bank his sore feet resting in the cold water. The girl took off her boots sitting next to him with feet in the water.

The two sat there no one speaking the only sounds were the water rushing over rocks and the birds chirping. "It's hard to believe this is the same place," the boy spoke up cracking the quiet. "I missed you," the girl said after time had passed. Words wanted to burst from the boy but he only nodded. She waited to see if he would say anything. "What were your parents like?" she asked tired of waiting.

"My mom was nice and strong. She never viewed herself that way though. I don't really remember much about her but she did tell me the story of how her and dad met. She was in a town looking for keys when she found a guy who was pretending to be a famous mage. Dad snapped her out of the love spell and told her that he was looking for the fatherly figure of his life. Mom learned that the guy who was pretending was from the guild she wanted to join, although she didn't know he was fake. That night the guy almost took my mom to be sold in slavery. Dad burst in and saved her uncovering that he was the true person then took her to join the guild."

"And your dad?" the girl asked. "He was part of the elite squad. He was away all the time but was said to be the strongest of the fighters. When he did stop by he always taught me some magic the last I heard of him the squad was in a horrible fight," the boy replied. "What about you?" "I didn't really meet my parents, they died around a month after i was born. Stormnin always told me stories about them, my father had met her once and in those days she helped fight. "My mom had red hair and was along the best women mages if not the best. She had a rough childhood and my father had been her friend. He had given himself so she wouldn't be punished but was taken over by dark magic. Mom helped him and they got through it. I wish I could have met them. I was told my dad was part of the council and had blue hair while my mom was a member of the strongest guild," she answered.

"We lost them, that was the reason we came here, both of us from a different time than now to protect our families. I just wish they knew," he said. "I do to, but please promise me that I'll see you again, in our time I mean," she whispered leaning on him. "Yes we will and hopefully we can be more than friends," he replied. The setting sun turned the water oranges and the clouds turned an array of colors. The same as when the two had first met, now seven years older the two faced each other. Aeneas and Aami shared their first kiss.

* * *

Present

_If i became your nakama would you cry for me? _The question he had asked so long ago when she was five now rang through her head. She watched as Rouge dropped him shying away at the attack she had unleashed. She collapsed beside her friend, and maybe he was even more than a friend. _It's an agreement then. We'll become Nakama and if either of us gets hurt we'll help and cry tears of joy when the others all better. _Only this time, Aami realized he wasn't going to get better. That she wasn't going to be able to cry for him anymore. Tears leaked from her eyes of their own will. "You've cried to much already Aami," and those were the last words he ever said to her. Aami bent her head forward and cried, great sobs shook her body and she couldn't function. "Not alone! You can't leave me again Aeneas," she cried.


	27. Chapter 27: Q&A, writer downtime

This chapter is to clear some things up you might want to read this if you've had question about anything i mean anything. This is mostly questions i've gotten from private messages, and rather than answering them there i know that when one person asks a question there is always another thinking the same thing. Names of people with the questions are disclosed to public in case their shy and don't want to be mentioned. If you have a question after this feel free to ask it!

1. Was it Rouge that stabbed Aeneas?

I got this question twice and can i just say i love the two that asked it. The answer is no though. You see as future Lucy was hit by Rouge it made a part of the future rewrite itself. During his childhood Rouge was almost stabbed by a dark mage who didn't know whose son he was messing with. Aeneas's friend jumped in the way just in time but it was his mom's friend's kid. So with Lucy killed she didn't make friends with the friend which meant Aeneas was stabbed. Yes since it was in his childhood it should have healed or he died but due to future Lucy not being all the way dead yet, time sort of confused itself ending Aeneas with the wound that ended his life.

2. Where was Kiki for the seven years?

As i once mentioned in an intro due to age relation Kiki would have lost seven years of aging. I had said it would be revealed soon but i'm lazy so i'll give you the answer now. After she had escaped the island, not long after Erza, she started to learn Light magic. She learned that she had the potential to summon the sword of the moon. Long ago the sword of the moon had belonged to the spirit king. The king agreed to let Kiki train her abilities of summoning it for a few days in the spirit world as there are a lot of people who would want to get their hands on a sword that could cut magic. This leads us to the explanation that time passes faster in the spirit world so those few days were seven years in earthland.

3. Is all of Storm Clashers from the future?

I like this smart person a lot, even though it wasn't stated they were a guild from the future or at least only one hint was dropped they discovered this. Most of the Clashers are from the future. Thor and Celia were taken in by one of the 10,000 dragons that was nicer towards humans, same with Aami. Nina registered the guild in present time then went back to the future for seven years. So on so fourth just all their past are moved up. Although the three Nina called up: Kyle, Kiki and Epi are from present time.

4. What's Epi's past?

Most of characters have had their past story but Epi doesn't really have one quite yet. He's not from the future or the past for that matter. We don't know a lot about him besides the fact between him, Kiki and Aeneas he was the leader. I'll have to come up with something soon.

Remember ask your questions or forever wonder these are the four questions that were mostly asked so i might put answers to the others one day!


	28. Chapter 28: Ready to Roll

Sorry bout no updates yesterday and most of today. I had to pack to go to Yellow Stone National Park for a camp so if your nearby feel free to look for the group called HOPA and ask for the Storm Cloud Alchemist when you meet the group. I'll give you an autograph and a picture for only 2 million dollars man what a deal that is due to my usual prices. Also had a day long headache on this horrible sunday, not that my parents blaring T.V. help or my sister knocking at my door. Also you guys, don't feel shy about reviews or else i might not write a sequal~ and i know you all want that!

* * *

"Lucy get away from here!" Natsu yelled his back to the gang. Aami stood beside him unseen tears begging to be shown. "But..." Lucy trailed off seeing herself die was not on her bucket list. "Leave this to Natsu," Loke commanded pulling Lucy down the hallway. "You're the one being targeted, you must remove yourself at once!" Carla cried. "F-fine," Lucy muttered stumbling along as Loke pulled her. "Your not getting away!" Future Rouge growled charging forward. Only to be charging forward that is until he was creamed by a fire and storm dragon's punch. "Natsu Dragneel! Aami Fernandes!" Rouge growled. That confused Loke for a minute wasn't Aami's last name Ackles, and wasn't Fernandes-, relization dawned in his head and he shook off a smirk.

As a friendly reply Rouge was sent flying into a wall by two fist. As Lucy, Wendy, Loke and company ran down the hall Natsu wiped his eyes clearing them of the tears that blurred his vision. "I expected you'd stick your nose in my business. But since you'll be obliterated by dragons anyway, history won't mind if i make a few changes. "Were you always so much of a prick?" Natsu ground out the question but Aami could tell what Rouge's next move would be. "Time has a way of changing people," Rouge said, "Die Natsu Dragneel!" As a wave of darkness whipped it's way towards our hero Aami jumped in front taking the crude power head on.

The girl got up her right leg almost giving up. She had not been able to block the full attack but she had done enough. Natsu had his arms crossed over his face as a defensive position. "You took away two people that were precious to me in front of my eyes," Natsu muttered then he burst, "YOUR WAY OF DOING THINGS IS SHITTY! WE'LL PROTECT THE FUTURE IN OUR OWN WAY!"

* * *

"They were killed...there was another man from the future," that was the first think Kiki, Epi, Thor, and Celia heard as they saw Lucy and co. "Who were Lucy-san?" Thor said running over his voice filled with despair. The captain of the squad looked at them wondering how kids kept getting past trained guards. "What are you doing here?" the princess asked surprised. "Tell you late now who was it Lucy-san this is very important," Epi pressed. Wendy paniced for a moment which would be worse to hear first future Lucy dead or their own nakama dead. "Lucy that came from the future and-" "Aeneas' power just disappeared," Celia whispered interrupting Lilly. "He's dead then?" Kiki asked emotions raising in her voice everything from anger to sadness, from shock to rage.

"Yes he tired to get revenge from killing Lucy's future self," Carla answer. She remembered how Rouge had asked the two Storm Clashers if the whole guild had come. "But why?" Epi asked. "He said i would interfere with the gate being open," Lucy answered. "Will you interfere?" the princess asked. "I would never-" "Sorry Lucy-san to interrupted you but we were hoping your answer would be different," Thor said his face shadowed by his bangs. "Are you going to interfere?" the princess asked surprised to say the least. "That's what Nina-sama sent us here to do and if we don't do our job he might get kicked out," Epi said with a shrug knowing that as soon as the guild left he would be kicked out by default, same with Kyle and Kiki.

"We can't let you do that," one of the guards said advancing a step. "That would be a shame indeed," Kiki said two swords of light appearing in her hand. A scythe made of darkness appeared in Epi's hands. Lightning cracked in Thor's palms. Celia glared her little girl glare although it only seemed to make her look cuter. The princess relizaed they were going to fight and moved away with Lucy and co to open the gates while the group was busy.


	29. Chapter 29: The familes

Sorry it took me a bit longer to get rested up than i thought when i got back from camp. Anyway we are almost done with this story since the ark has already come to an end in the manga. I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading this and there might be from five to seven chapters left if even. Enjoy and remember no amount of magic will let me own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The bell rang as the day turned from the sixth to the seventh of July. "July 7th," Gajeel muttered from his place beside Levey. "The anniversary of the day the dragons disappeared," Levey replied. "And the day when a herd of dragons are suppose to appear," Gajeel added looking to the sky. "Marvko-san!" Breant called running over to the Fairy Tail master. "Hmm?" "We have been stationed to the town center to help Fairy Tail too, Nina-sama says that we should all be careful," the tired mage panted. "Shouldn't your other guild member be running messages?" Dory asked. "Kyle? Oh Nina-sama put him on a different job to try and prevent the dragons from coming," Brent responded before bidding good-bye and racing off to deliver another message.

"Latesha are you sure you shouldn't need more rest?" Nina asked looking over at her guild member. "No need to worry Nina-sama," Latesha answered. "We aren't gonna need you if your just dead weight," Phocas growled from where he was cleaning his guns. "She's not going to be," Breant snapped as he ran over. "Breant please clam down," Helen whimpered. "We're all just a bit stressed out, I just hope they were able to keep the gate from opening."

* * *

Lucy stood in front of it as the gate opened. "NO!" Kiki screamed. "Damn it," Thor growled knocking out another guy who had charged at him, "Celia, alert Nina-sama and get out of here fast!" Celia nodded running away from the gate and towards town. "You guys we have to close it," Epi yelled over the noise.

* * *

"What is that sound?" Natsu asked hearing the gate. Aami's eyes widened. "The eclipse is opening," Rouge responded, "Seems your friends failed Aami. Although the possibility does exist where it will fully open even if Lucy is left alive, but i'm certain, she'll mange to interfere with the process somewhere along the line." Natsu was locked in with Rouge as Aami jumped up landing a drop kick on Rouge's right shoulder. "Lucy will prevent the door from opening," Rouge growled knocking at Natsu with his power. "Your wrong, Lucy would never rob people of their future," Natsu growled trying to deflect the attack. "Your right Natsu, she wouldn't," Aami commented charging at Rouge. "Your in my way," Rouge growled. Rouge slammed his hand down catching the two dragon slayers in a powerful blast.

"I will make sure Lucy takes her last breath," Rouge hissed. "Over my dead body!" both Aami and Natsu yelled at the same time. "Lightning Flame Dragon mode!" Natsu yelled lightning and fire around him. Rouge's eyes widened in surprise as did Aami's. Both had heard of this mode of the hero of the future but neither had ever seen it. "Time Storm Dragon! Secret art Shadow rip!" Aami yelled coming in beside Natsu. Rouge lifted up his hands as a large explosion ripped fabric of time and matter. "So these are the powers both of you kept in your back pockets," Rouge growled.

Natsu raised his hand in another punch but before he could land it a bright light shone in both dragon slayer's eyes. "White shadow dragon mode!" Rouge said. "He has two modes?!" Aami cried. Rouge smiled and hit Natsu with a fist in shadows and Aami in a fist of light. Both chocked in pain as Rouge was now behind them. "I have attained both light and shadow to bend at my will," Rouge said. Rouge used his next attack flooring both generations.

"The...white...shadow...was..." Natsu trailed off. "Yes it was Sting's power, until I killed him," Rouge answered the unfinished question. Both breaths came out in pants only Rouge's was normal. "But that won't happen for quite some time, in this timeline," Rouge added as an after thought walking towards his victims. "Were you always a heartless son of a bitch," Aami spat out standing up her legs shaking. "Of coarse and this heartless son of a bitch is going to take both of your lives." Natsu raised his head, while Aami moved in front of him aiming to protect the dragon slayer. "White shadow dragon's-" Rouge cut off in surprise.

Tiny balls had gone into the air. "Flash forward!" came a yell. Ultear stood there here hand raised issuing the attack. The shadow that was Rouge slithered away down the hall. The black haired women stood in the rubble filled hallway looking at Aami and Natsu. "He ran away!" Meredy said. Aami stepped aside to let Ultear go through the thin trail of undamaged ground to check on Natsu. "Natsu pulled yourself together!" Ultear yelled. "Meredy we need first aid now," Ultear ordered. As the younger mage picked her way through the path she saw the two dead bodies of Aeneas and Lucy. "Don't tell me! This can't be!" Ultear said lifting Natsu into her arms.

"Natsu! This is bad he's being enveloped by the shadow!" Ultear cried.

* * *

"Look at that!" "Wow!" "Humanities salvation is within our grasp!" "Our path to victory is upon on us!" Thor looked up with a growled. The gate was almost opened meaning he was too late. "Thor we need a plan! NOW!" Kiki yelled. Suddenly Lucy started walking towards the gate, "No. This door must remain" closed. I will close it!" Everyone looked shocked. "The door must be closed! This instant! You mustn't let the doors fully open!" Lucy yelled. "At least someone has common sense!" Epi announced. It was too late the doors were already open. "Please close the door at once," Lucy insisted.

"NOT HAPPENING! This is the only weapon we have to fend off the herd of dragons," the princess yelled, "Closing this door right now means we won't get a second chance to use the cannon!" "It's not the eclipse cannon! That door is a portal that connects different timelines!" Lucy yelled. "Releasing the cumulative magic power that's been collected in the cannon," the princess snapped back. "Urgh," Thor moaned listening to the two fighting girls from his captor's arms. The three had used up most of their magic power and been captured.

Kiki finally found the strength to raise her head and saw what the guild had tried so hard to stop. The dragons were coming through. Everyone was frozen in shock. They had already used up most of their magical power and Thor was the only dragon slayer. The spirit king had told her the moon blade could match a dragon but even summoning the blade took more magic that she had left. Kiki looked over to her right. Thor's breath was coming out in thin pants and Epi looked pale. What were they going to do?

The dragon roared even the force of the noise knocked back countless men, just in time she had put up a shield of light around her and guild mates. The dragon slammed it's foot down, stone crumbled as the force traveled.

* * *

"Damn it. They couldn't stop the dragons!" Nina yelled as rubble pounded at the mages.

* * *

Kiki then noticed as a blur raced past her, she smiled. Celia had gotten to Kyle's post fast enough. He raced over to where Lucy was shaking the princess. "It's pretty easy Lucy-chan. We just have to pull the leaver that's by the gate where the dragons are coming coming from," Kyle said swinging Lucy into his arms. He raced forward carrying Lucy to the pedestal. Dropping off Lucy, Kyle ran over picking up Kiki in his arms and putting Thor and Epi over his shoulders. He ran back to the Lucy who had fallen back but made her way to the leaver once more.

"Kiki, shield!" Kyle ordered. Kiki nodded blocking out the power of the dragon's with light. "How did you know?" Lucy asked as she tried to pull down the leaver. "Kiki, Epi and I are from this time but the rest of the guild is from the future. You may have already guessed from when he died, but Aeneas was Natsu's son, Aami is Erza and Jellal's kid, Thor and Celia are Gray and Juvia's kids and another member of our guild, whose name is Phocas is Gajeel and Leevey's son," Kyle answered.


	30. Chapter 30: Ready to Rock

Hai and welcome to chapter 30. Hard to believe we are already this far along, this story will most likely end this month. And to all of you soul eater fans this month is suppose to have the last manga chapter of it. Anyway noamountofmagiccouldletmeownfairytailsothereforido n't anyway enjoy!

* * *

"Natsu! Pull yourself together!" Ultear yelled shaking the boy drowning in shadows. "What do you want me to do?" Ultear shouted. Suddenly Natsu grabbed Ultear's shoulder. "I have to go," he said pulling himself from the shadow. "I made a promise," he huffed his breath leaving him for effort, "I swore that I would protect the future!" With that the fire dragon slayer pulled himself from the shadow.

* * *

Lucy pulled and pulled at the leaver but to no avail. "Come on Lucy!" Kiki growled at her limits using the shield to deflect the dragon's power. "Even the celestial mage's power isn't good enough," the princess muttered. "Don't forget about me!" Yukio had appeared, Mira behind her. "Yukio!" Happy cheered. "Mira!" Wendy exclaimed. "Lucy-sama, Please take out your gold keys, combined with mine we'll seal the gate!" Yukio said over to noise. Kiki looked over at the rest of her group. "Why didn't you guys think of that?" she asked. "Lucy-sama!" Yukio yelled throwing up her two keys. "Right behind you," Lucy replied throwing up her ten.

The twelve keys flew in the air going into a circle and shimmering gold. Kiki allowed Yukio in through a door sized hole in the light shield. Yukio and Lucy grasp each other's hands. "Oh celestial spirits of the twelve golden paths lend us your power to seal evil. Open twelve gates of the ZODIAC!" the two girls said in unison. The twelve spirits appeared, everyone from Gemini to Cancer to Leo. And with that the twelve spirits raced towards the door in balls of light pushing the gates close and stopping the stream of dragons that came through.

"It closed!" Lucy cheered. "You two did a great job!" Kiki said with a smile. "There are seven of them sir," one of the guards reported. "You just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong, Yukio, Lucy!" Future Rouge was walking towards the group, "But seven will suffice!" "Rouge-sama?" Yukio asked recognizing the man. "What happened to Natsu and Aami?" Lucy asked. "Truth be told trying to control 10,000 of them was a nightmare," Rouge said ignoring Lucy's question. Thor tighten his fist glaring at the man.

"You, this was your goal from the start!" Lucy growled. "Listen well foolish citizens," Rouge said raising his arms, "From this moment on all humans will become extinct now starts the era of the dragons!" "You really can't think of a better victory speech," Epi muttered. "For a start, find all the mages in town and destroy them!" Rouge ordered. "How did he control them?" Kyle muttered amazed as the dragons flew off. "The secret art of dominating dragons, Dragon manipulation magic," Rouge answered.

"Dominating dragon?" Happy asked shaking a bit. Rouge jumped back into one of the dragon's clawed hands as of two were still in front of the gates. "What does he want?" Mira asked. I-I'm not sure," Wendy replied. "What could he gain from all of this," Yukio asked. "A kingdom," Thor muttered glaring hard at Rouge. "You can do as you please here," Rouge told one of the dragons whose had he wasn't on. "HA! Your leaving one dragon against two dragon slayers! What a mistake!" Epi shouted. Kiki hit him in the back of the head. "Sorry only against one, I'm going after at teme," Thor growled.

* * *

The huge dragon with a body made of flames pounded down in front of mages of Fairy Tail and Storm Clashers. "My name is Atlas of Flames you shall now experience the flames of hell," the dragon growled. "Get ready for one heck of a fight," Nina warned her guild.

* * *

Flying up in the sky on the back of a dragon with the guy that killed your parents was not on Thor's bucket list. "Rouge!" Thor yelled over the wind letting Rouge notice him for the first time. "I hope your ready to pay," Thor hissed. Before he could charge at the other dragon slayer both saw a boy that they didn't think would ever come. "Natsu Dragneel," Rouge muttered, "Your like a roach." Thor watched amazed that Natsu could stand with the injuries he had. "Finish him," Rouge ordered his dragon.

The dragon charged at the building Natsu was on sending the rubble tumbling to the ground. Natsu swung around on a pole jumping onto the dragon. Fire shrouded the warrior of fire as he charged at the dragon king. As he gained ground Rouge dodged aside at the second before impact but ran into a fist of lightning. Although Natsu had too much momentum to stop of and kept going almost all the way off the dragon. Rouge swatted Thor back until the younger dragon slayer was beside Natsu. "The town, take a look," Rouge ordered.

The two looked down to see the dragons blowing up buildings and most likely killing people. "At this point anything you do won't make a difference, It's over," Rouge hissed his arms crossed and looking down on Thor and Natsu. Thor stood up shaking, almost looking like the wind could knock him over. "Why?" Rouge smiled at the kid's question.

* * *

"We need to pull back," Erza ordered. "We can't there's no telling who else it will hurt," Latesha argued. "Your still breathing after those attacks wizards," the flame dragon growled. "Hm wizards, is that all we are Marvok?" Nina asked the other guild master. "Wizards is just scratching the surface," the master said with a smirk he grew taller than a dragon, "Your dealing with a FAMILY!" The fairy tail master pulled back his fist that was smoking, "Shit!"

"Enough of this," Nina, the first master of Storm Clashers growled taking a step forward. "Yuu, switch to water bullets, Helen hurray your ass up and give me some water monster, Breant, I need a nice wave," Nina ordered then turned to Fairy Tail, "Anyone who knows water magic of any kind get your asses up here, I'm done playing nice with this son of a bitch." With that Nina Catro got serious for the first time throwing off her cape which as soon as she let go turned to huge bubbles made of water.


	31. Chapter 31: Ready to give it all we got

Hai welcome to chapter 31. Do i really have to do the disclaimer i mean surely if you've read all the other 30 chapters you should have noticed that in fact I do not own fairy tail and even if i did Gray would be the main character! Anyway before i start a rant I'll start the story, Enjoy!

* * *

"You know that dragons rule the world in the future, well those dragons didn't come from the gate, in fact it's not even plural Acnologia is the one ruler," Rouge informed them. "No guilds, no wizards to stand in the way, but the Storm clashers and until a few days ago, Fairy Tail. I then invented a spell to control dragons it however had no effect on acnologia," Rouge said ramming into a building knocking both boys onto their back. As Natsu flew off Rouge grabbed Thor by the throat. "Of coarse I would have been able to do it with more dragons if my apprentice hadn't still been loyal to family's old friends," Rouge growled. Thor tried to kick out of Rouge's grip but to no avail. "Apprentice?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Your son and Gray's children had large magical potential along with Erza's daughter I could have defeated Acnologia with just them. I killed their parents, but before I could get to your son or Erza's daughter both were taken by dragons against me and Acnologia. I was left with this brat, his older brother and useless younger sister. I sent the oldest to the ice dragon, but he became sick and didn't make it through. Then i was only left with one child that I could train. I left him to train with his dragon and told him of my plans. But one day he ran away with his little sister, I had to kill the dragon and learned that he had joined Storm Clashers telling them of my plan," Rouge hissed.

"But now I saw use these seven dragons to kill Acnologia and become not only king of dragons but the king of this world," Rouge finished. Thor squrimed trying to break free roused by his hate at the man for killing his parents. "So that's it," natsu said then landed a powerful punch on the back of the dragon causing Rouge to drop Thor and the dragon to take a small tumble out of the sky. "LISTEN UP!" Natsu yelled to the fighting mages, "IT'S CALLED DRAGON SLAYING MAGIC FOR A REASON. NINE DRAGON SLAYERS, SEVEN DRAGONS. THIS IS WHAT OUR MAGIC IS FOR! THIS IS WHY DRAGON SLAYERS EXIST!" Thor and Rouge held their heads the yelling hurting their high tuned ears. "LET'S DO THIS! A DRAGON BBQ!" "Hmph nine it seems counting isn't your strong suit," Rouge smirked. "Heh I can hear him," natsu replied.

"It's futile, humans will never defeat dragons," Rouge smirked. "If that's what it takes then i'll just give up being a human," Natsu smirked ready for an attack. "Your behind Natsu I gave it up a long time ago," Thor teased. "Mothergrea," Rouge called the dragon's name. Eggs came flying down from the dragon dropping to the ground.

* * *

"Small dragons?" Kiki growled. She and Epi were almost to where their guild were. Epi held a scythe made of shadows called the 'reaper scythe.' Both of them had trained together for the reaper scythe and knew their fighting style by heart. Kiki summoned the moon blade to her hands. The contrast between the shadows and the light was a brilliant combo and the two, killing the small dragon things, met up with their guild.

"Otta my way," Laxus said going forward as the resident dragon slayer. He hit it with a fist of lightning knocking it back a bit. "This big guy is mine. You guys do something about the smaller ones," Laxus ordered. "You can't handle that thing alone!" Latesha argued after all she did have a crush on him although he was from this time. "He's not alone, Leave it to the Raijin-shuu!" Freed said. "And to me," Nina said. "Leave this to them," Marvok ordered. "Gajeel go intercept the other one," Nina added. "I'll go with you," Yuu Phocas said.

"Leave these guys to us," Gray said using Ice to attack the small dragons. Helen summoned many monsters of different kinds having them attack countless small fries. Three came running up at Latesha but before they could come within three yards of it they were toasted dragon snacks prepacked in water by Brent.

* * *

Everyone is fighting, and doing their best. I'm not going to let you leave unhurt Rouge," Thor growled. "If we work together there isn't anything we can't do," Natsu agreed. "You're so ignorant, you can't stop me," Rouge smirked.

* * *

"Now which one of you should i start with?" the dragon at the castle asked. Aami heard the voice as it rumbled through the halls. The girl stumbled through the halls only stopping the bleeding as she had healed a bit. She could sense Thor, Natsu and Rouge all in the same area meaning they were fighting and around town she could feel dragons and dragon slayers spread out. Now she was going for the closest one and as she limped towards it a bunch of men with no...clothes...on raced past her.

As she saw the dragon she saw a naked Lucy and Wendy standing in front of the dragon. "Let's face him together and show him the power that will crush him," Aami said standing next to Wendy. The younger girl nodded and together they stood against the large scaly creature.


	32. Chapter 32: Using a hand

Wow chap 32 already about four or five more chapters left, kinda sad to think this story is almost over huh? Anyway i still don't own so don't ask to buy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Magic to crush me?" Zilconis, the dragon, asked. "More importantly get me some clothes!" Lucy yelled trying her best to cover. Zilconis grabbed Lucy with one of his clawed hands. "LUCY!" Happy and Yukio yelled. "Well then can you defeat before i devour this young lady?" the dragon asked holding Lucy up. "Arms X Vernier enchant!" Magic circle came at the end of Aami and Wendy's arms. "We will," Wendy replied a snarl on her face. "You conceded little," Zilconis growled. The dragon flapped his wings soaring into the sky the wind from the take off knocking down a few people.

"You humans can't even fly! Try and catch me up here!" Zilconis teased. Zilconis opened his mouth about to take a bite of Lucy when Mira used satan's soul and flew up closing Zilconis' mouth. "NOW!" Mira yelled. Behind and above Zilconis the two dragon slayers were. "Sky/Storm dragon's roar/howl!" the two girls yelled. Darken clouds mixed with wind creating an even bigger attack. Lightning crackled in it and water rushed through it. "Why you!" Zilconis growled throwing Lucy far away in his anger.

Happy flew off after her at full speed leaving behind a leave it to me. "We'll deal with Zilconis, Mira you should go help the others," Wendy said. Mira nodded flying off. "Are you ready to show this dragon what he gets when he messes with our family?" Aami asked. Wendy nodded.

* * *

Natsu and Rouge punched each other. After Natsu made a small impact Rouge hit him back knocking Natsu back. "There's a seven year difference between you and I. I am stronger than I was at the battle," Rouge said. Before the 'ruler' could say anything else an uppercut with a fist full of lightning stopped him. "And don't forget you bastard that you trained me to be just as strong as you," Thor hissed watching Rouge fall back. "NATSUUUU~" a voice yelled. The three boys looked to their side to see a...naked...Lucy flying at them. "Help me!" she shouted. Thor eyes bulged and he covered his eyes muttering i'm too young for this. Lucy flew into Natsu knocking him off the dragon's back. Rouge just had a discussed look on his face as the two flew into the ground.

* * *

Helen almost didn't make it out of the way when a huge bell came rolling at her. The rolling bell stopped as it rammed into a wall of crates causing two people to fall out. A fully clothed Natsu was one and the other was Lucy. "L-L-Lucy-s-sama, N-Natsu-sama, are you okay?" Helen stuttered. Natsu sat up saying yes while Lucy said no. "So the legends of the naked flying people were true," Natsu commented looking at Lucy. "Stop just don't look!" Lucy cried.

"Guess that leaves me with no choice," Natsu said putting his hands in um one of Lucy's private areas trying to block it out. "N-Natsu-sama how b-b-bold!" Helen cried. "Try covering your eyes instead!" Lucy yelled punching Natsu in the face. "Youngsters these days, so bold," Happy commented floating a few feet about the ground. "Lucy's turned to a major pervert!" Natsu shouted. Helen handed Lucy her cloak to cover her up a bit more. "AS IF!" Lucy snapped thanking Helen for the cover up. "It was a dragon I tell you! A dragon!" Lucy added. "A-a dragon did this!" Helen exclaimed hoping to not meet the dragon.

"So Natsu even you couldn't do anything against Rouge?" Happy asked. "Not really, a guy like that..." Natsu trailed off. "What about Dai-sama?" Helen asked. "Dai?" Natsu asked. "Gomen, but that's Thor's name, we all entered this world under different names, gomen," Helen explained. "Oh he's doing a bit better," Natsu answered, "Although the dragon he's riding is also a pain." "Are all dragons violent? There's that fire one, the rock one and even Zilconis," Lucy asked, "I was almost eaten." Suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "That's it!" Natsu explained. "I've got it!" Natsu said ingnoring as the cloak that covered Lucy slid down to hips, "Finally! A way to beat them!"

* * *

"Erza!" Epi called as the xquip mage skirted across the ground. From his place back to back with Kiki he couldn't move least he leave Kiki undefended. They were the only three there are dragons had quickly come at them since they were all at their limits. Kiki watched as Erza made the effort to move but her leg stopped her. Erza started to try and crawl away as a good fraction of the small fries came at her. In the blink of an eyes a light appeared wiping out many dragons. Kiki's eyes widened as she saw the blue hair and the tattoo over the left eye.

Jellal noticed Kiki looking at him and remembered she had been with them as slaves. "I could use a hand here," Kiki said with a smile. Jellal nodded taking it as a sign of forgiveness and lent Erza a hand to stand up. "Jellal!" A voice called. The four looked to see Miliana. "Miliana." Jellal muttered. The cat mage's eyes narrowed angry filling her face.


	33. Chapter 33: Fight for your family!

Hai fourth chapter of the day in my time zone. Anyway welcome to chapter 33 this is my longest story so far although my new digimon one should be longer. Anyway i still don't own and if i ever do i'm not telling you. Enjoy!

* * *

Thor jumped back as Rouge swung his fist at the young dragon slayer. "You have no chance of beating me, although you are strong you do not have the amount of time i have had to train," Rouge hissed hitting the boy. Thor was sent back. He was running out of magic, first the tournament, then trying to stop the gate from opening and now this as Rouge had pointed out he was young. Thor stood up his legs almost buckling under him. "Damn old man you pack a punch," Thor spat out blood dripping out of his mouth.

Rouge growled a dragon like growl punching the blond haired boy towards the base of the wing. Dai flew back landing on his back and knocking the air from his lungs. Dai groaned unable to get up this time.

* * *

_flashback_

_"Throis look i did it!" Dai cried having been able to use Lightning dragon's roar. "That was wonderful Dai, now you have to keep practicing so you can learn to be as tough as a your parents," the motherly dragon said but instatly regretted it. "What were my parents like Throis?" Dai asked. The yellow dragon, dulled with age, looked at the boy's younger sister thanking god she was asleep. Dai was already seven and he knew nothing about his true parents. "They were both brave humans. Your father was an Ice make mage. I only met him once before I was under the lord's rule. He was powerful and gave his life to save your mother when they were attacked. He used a sealing magic known as Ice Shield, the spell however killed whoever used it, your father knew that but didn't care as long as he could help keep your mother alive. He took with him a total of ten dragons that hated humans."_

_"And my mother?" Dai asked. "She loved you and your father very much. She was a water mage and use to be a member of a dark guild before your father met her. She told me that if the Lord ever had you to volunteer as your mentor and teach you the right path. I promised to do as she asked when she was killed by a dragon as she was helping villagers. I know that she would have wanted to see how you grew up," Throis hummed her voice soft. _

_Dai looked down to the ground. "Dai, I need you to listen to me, what i tell you next is very important," Throis said her voice lowering more if that was possible. "What is it?" Dai asked. "Your parents they weren't killed in simple dragon attacks. I've told you about Stormnin and Celest before. Well we discovered that the lord planned to have your parents killed. The girl Stormnin is taking care of and the boy Celest is taking care of have joined a guild, the last one. I want you to take your sister and run from here. I will cause a distraction so you may get out," Throis murmured. _

_Dai as you can expect was shocked by the news. "You must leave now," Throis growled waking up the little girl. Dai nodded and grabbed his sister's hand, he knew not to disobey Throis no matter the request. As the sleepy girl and the confused boy rounded the corner he heard a scream of pain that was cut off in mid howl. He knew that voice even if it was tortured with pain. He stopped looking around the bend he saw the shadow lord and a dragon whose claws dripped with blood. Lying on the ground her chest barely moving was Throis. The dragon stabbed his claws into her once more and Throis could only whimper and she stopped moving completely. _

* * *

_"_I almost with that i could savor the scream of pain that your dragon let loose. What was her name again?" Rouge growled stomping a foot down onto Thor's stomach making the boy whimper in pain. "Throis," Thor chocked out. "Oh yes either way though you both are pathtic and weak!" At the last word Rouge kicked the boy making him whimper once more before walking away from the battered body.

He looked down at the town seeing the mass destruction. "Wonderful! So this is the power of seven dragons. Such a powerful force. As long as I control this power we can take down even Acnologia. And then the world will be my oyster," Rouge smiled although it was more like a smirk. "The earth shall crumble." Yuu shot at one of the monsters as it charged behind Helen. "The skies shall burn." Nina, Latesha and Brent worked as a team trying to take down as many dragons as they could. "The flames of light shall be extinguished." Kiki and Epi swung shadow and light at the on coming monsters. "For I am the dragon king." Aami delivered a swift punch to the dragon she faced a thought of Aeneas crossing her mind. "The emperor born on the day of the dragon festival." Thor whimpered spitting out more blood.

"Now the shadow will become light," Rouge continued, "An absolute light that will light this world." "We don't need such a dirty light!" a voice yelled. Rouge turned his head looking over his shoulder. "Natsu huh?" he said then his eyes widened with surprise. "Our light comes from our hearts and our memories! It's not something someone like you can see!" Natsu yelled. He was approaching fast right on the back of the flame dragon.

Atlas headbutted the dragon Rouge was on. "What the hell are you doing riding on that dragon Natsu? Have you betrayed me Atlas Flame?" Rouge growled. "I feel from the bottom of my heart that the son of Igneel is the son of a dear friend," the dragon responded. "I'm counting on you uncle," Natsu said. "Un...cle?"

"My dragon manipulation technique was...what did you do Natsu?" Rouge growled. "Magic to block my will eh?" Atlas asked. "We just became friends," Natsu said with a small smile. "FRIENDS YOU SAY!" Rouge hissed. "Uncle let's do this!" Natsu cried. With an agreement Atlas started to circle Mothergrea. "Umm Natsu-san i'm still on the dragon!" Thor yelled barely hanging on. Natsu charged at Rouge knocking Rouge back with the power he gained from eating some of Atlas.

* * *

"Admit it! Your heart is stained with evil-" "Yeah yeah aren't all of our hearts," Latesha interrupted the dragon. "Rouge you shouldn't listen to anything this dumb ass dragon or that bitchy shadow of yours has to say. Your life is your own." Rouge looked up blinking at the words she had just said. "HUMAN!" the dragon roared swiping at the girl. She dodged jumping up and kicking the dragon's lower jaw causing it to bite it's tongue. Latesha met Ultear's eyes before speaking again. "I'm a human, Rouge, your a human, Sting is also just a human. But what would we be if we went around killing each other over ever little ruined building. Hell Natsu would be long gone by now. We may just be humans, but I refuse to accept that we are so petty to turn against each other and never let ourselves repent for our mistakes. So stand up Rouge, cause i don't have dragon slaying magic and I know Sting doesn't want you hurt! SO STAND UP ALREADY AND FIGHT FOR YOUR FAMILY!"


	34. Chapter 34: Feeling the same time magic

Hai for those of you who are thinking this i am trying to finish this story off tonight because if i don't keep going i'll put it off tomorrow and then forget and stuff so yeah. Mina (everyone) thank you for reading this story so far, i never thought it would be that good and that a lot of people would want to ready it. I almost didn't write it but now i'm happy I did. Arigato! I still don't own but but enjoy anyway.

* * *

"Jellal!" Miliana growled. "Wait Miliana," Erza started. "It's okay," Jellal said. "No it's not. I've already forgiven Jellal," Erza said in a pleading tone. "Why are you covering for him! He killed Simon! He kept us in that tower!" Miliana yelled. "Stop it that wasn't him!" Kiki snapped Epi and her having defeated the last monster in the viewing area. "I can't forgive him! I won't!" Miliana shouted. "Cut the bullshit killing won't help any!" Kiki yelled back. "That's why your telling me to let go? Bullshit!" Miliana snapped. "Indeed. That is wrong," Ultear said walking towards them.

Miliana turned to see the woman. "Ultear," Jellal muttered. "To begin with your hate towards Jellal has always been misdirected," Ultear said. "What?" Miliana asked confused. "I'm the one that controlled him," Ultear replied. "Stop it!" Kiki ordered. "Not another word!" Jellal added. "It's just who i am," Ultear said disregarding Jellal and Kiki's orders then she chuckled, "It was helpless after all me pretending to be on the side of justice. I'm definitely rotten to the core." "What happened?" Jellal asked. "Nothing really. More importantly we don't have time to be talking. There are still the smaller dragons around," Ultear said starting to walk by, "And one more thing kitty-chan. The person who murdered Simon was me. I was the one who made sure the tower was built. If you survive this, I'll take on what ever hate you have left." With that happy note of a bitter tone Ultear left to the distance.

"She's also a victim of the circumstances. From the moment she was a child she was led down the wrong path," Erza said breaking the quiet. "I...wha-what's..." Miliana couldn't finish her question. "God what's wrong with us people," Epi growled looking at his own hands fist clenched. "What's wrong with this twisted world?" Jellal asked. "We can't stop here though no matter how twisted it is, we've come to far," Kiki said.

* * *

"What are you two chatting for?" Sting said running towards Rouge and Latesha. "Sting?" Rouge asked turning to look at his friend who was like a brother to him. "I'll lend you a hand with this one," Sting said. "You already took yours down?" Latesha asked in surprise. "Nah," Sting said jerking a thumb behind him where a building was starting to crack, "I brought it with me." The dragon burst through the building. "What the hell?" Latesha muttered as Sting ran towards them laughing like a mad man. "You think this is some kinda joke?" Rouge snapped. "Whatever happens were in this together," Latesha pointed out, "And you guys get to show them the power of the twin dragons plus one!"

* * *

(I'm not sure it i can write this part without crying you guys so sorry if it has some misspelled words in it.)

"Merdy! Juvia!" Celia yelled Juvia's name coming out as wuvia and Merdy's name coming out as erdy. "Celia, Juvia have you seen Ul anywhere?" Merdy asked first. Celia shook her head,"I was looking for Thor-onii." "I haven't seen either of them," Juvia responded. "Look out!" Gray yelled jumping on top of all three girls and knocking them down. "Don't lose focus this is a war zone," Lyon ordered. "Sorry," Merdy said. Celia bowed her head in shame. "Ah Gray-sama my but," Juvia cried. "Juvia I need to tell you something," Gray started. "What is it?" Juvia asked. "No it's not important but..." Gray trailed off.

"Merdy what are they talking about?" Celia asked. "Nothing really," Merdy replied not wanting to explain it at the moment. "JUVIA!" Lyon yelled. Juvia turned to see one of the dragon offspring about to fire at her. No time to dodge it Gray pushed her out of the way getting shot by the beam straight through the heart. Before he could fall to the ground other dragon offspring shot many beams the last one going through his head.

Celia screamed tears leaking from her eyes. "GRAYYYYYYYY!" Juvia screamed.

* * *

As Erza stood up with Jellal's support rock tumbled down burring Kiki. "Kiki!" Epi cried drawling Jellal and Erza's attention to the pile of rocks he knelt by trying to get his friend out.

* * *

Yuu was stabbed as he jumped in front of Helen. The girl looked at her friend as he fell and quickly sent four of her monsters at the dragon off spring. She knelt beside him checking for the thump of a pulse only there wasn't one of even the steady thump of his heart.

* * *

Nina flew into a building her back snapping in a bone sickening sound as her body fell from the wall leaving her sprawled on the ground. Markov didn't see her move after that.

* * *

Dai Kuzma, better known as Thor looked as his arm. He spat out more blood but could see the dragon's scales through his arm. He realized with a sudden shock that something had happened to one of his parents.

* * *

Celia was curled up in a ball sitting up near Gray. Tears streamed down her face. She had seen Throis's body but her brother hadn't given her enough time to the the terrible wounds that had been on the dragon's body nor had she seen the blood that leaked towards them. "Please wake up," she sniffled. "Chelia!" Lyon called, "Where are you! Chelia! You have to help Gray! It went right through his skull," Lyon's voice choked at the last part tears leaking form his eyes as he called for help.

* * *

Gray yelled get down knocking down all three of them as a dragon blast sailed over their heads. Suddenly an image of Gray getting shot flashed through all their heads. Celia looked up at Gray to make sure he wasn't really shot. "What was that?" Lyon asked. "I'm going to be killed?" Gray asked confused. "A dream?" Merdy suggested the possibility. "Juvia saw it too," Juvia said. "So did me," Celia added. "What was that? Seeing a copy of you bite the dust really brings chills up my spine," Gray growled. "A small one popped up from right there," Merdy said looking at the place where it popped up. A second later the dragon offsprings did pop up and Gray and Lyon were able to freeze them.

* * *

Kiki jumped out of the way and a second later rocks came tumbling down where she would have been. "What was that?" Epi asked not really expecting an answer.

* * *

One of Helen's monsters jumped at the dragon off spring killing it as Yuu was back to back with Helen. "Are you okay?" Helen asked. "Ya fine. Now I think we've wasted enough time with these bastards," Yuu replied. "Agreed," Helen said in a menacing voice her attitude changing in a moment from timid to powerful and loud.

* * *

Nina blinked before having a large bubble form around her the back of the bubble knocking against the wall. "Nina-san are you okay?" Markov asked looking to the other guild master. "I'm fine," Nina said. Ultear-sama you have my greatest thanks, Nina thought knowing whose magic that was from being sent to the past.

* * *

Dai spat up blood up stood up nonetheless jumping at Rouge from behind allowing Natsu to hit him. Dad, mom I'm so glad your safe, he thought.

* * *

Aami aimed for the dragon, in her mind she saw it jump to the side. With a faint smile she aimed at the spot it would jump for knocking out the dragon with a powerful punch. She held up her figures in a hand gun style and use Storm dragon's gun blast, afterwards she blew off the top of her figures as one might do a real gun.


	35. Chapter 35: Living each day!

How'd you guys like last chapter. This one is going to be the last 'dragon battle chapter. I'll add an OVA at the end just for the fun of it but counting this one three more chapters left. I can't wait to see what the turn out will be, since at the starting i didn't even think about having SC come from the future, strange how things turn out huh? Anyway i don't own and Enjoy 35!

* * *

_flash back_

_Nina didn't know what to think when she saw the destruction. People cried for help and children screamed for their parents. A man yelled at her, yelling they were not suppose to be killed. She was suppose to protect them. None of this should be happening. Her knees hit the dirt and ashes tears mixing in the grimy substances. The world seemed to be coming to the end once more. Would it be the last fight for mages. Screams filled her ears. Was this going to be her last day? Dead bodies littered the ground as common as flies._

_"Damn it, Baburu (bubble in japanese) get a hold of yourself," the 'Gunslinger' snapped (Yuu Phocas' nickname). "Right, gomen," Nina said standing up, "Gather the rest of our guild, we must come up with a plan." Yuu nodded firing an ice bullet to the air followed by a fire bullet the signal for the guild to meet up and also representing the two mages that fought well and did the most to keep the dragons at bay. _

_"What going on?" Thor asked running up followed by Ultear. Rjo, Aami, and Helen were already there ready for what would happen next. "We can't stop it at this rate, Ultear I need you to use your magic and send us back. Any day before the day it started will do," Nina ordered. "Right, I can not control the exact date but i can send you in before all of this happened," Ultear said. "Time reversal!" _

_The storm clashers flew back in time landing in a heap. No one knew that there were four mages in town that they all wanted to meet until Aami came back from her encounter with Natsu Dragneel. "We really are in the past," she murmured. "What was he like?" Thor asked not seeing the need to use his name. "I didn't really get to talk to him, but i could tell he was a nice person," Aami respond. _

_In truth Aami had been looking at her own mom and paying attention to the stranger that was her family. Nina could only wish that the children would get their parents back when the guild stopped the dragons. _

* * *

The dragons rammed into a building Natsu, Thor and Rouge still on Mothergia's back. "Go back!" Natsu growled aiming another punch at Rouge, "TO YOUR OWN TIME!" Natsu kicked the way weakened Rouge backwards. "I have no such intention," Rouge said wiping the blood off his face. "What will happen to current Rouge then!" Thor hissed hitting Rouge. "In time we'll just become one like shadows overlapping," future Rouge smirked traveling at them in shadow form.

Thor got back to back with Natsu knowing it was their best chance at battling off Rouge. "So you plan on sealing Rouge's future too?" Natsu yelled. "As long as Acnologia exists there is no future!" Rouge shouted circling around them in a shadow, "Which is why I have to come here to create it!" A beam, made by Rouge, shot down hitting both Natsu and Thor. Thor lost his balance almost instantly while Natsu teetered for a second before falling down too. Natsu tumbled down the dragon just catching on of the huge claws to stop his fall. Thor was not so lucky and kept falling.

As Thor started falling slowing himself down a bit he heard and saw everything that happened next. "Frosch," Natsu muttered. "He's dead," Rouge responded his voice tight with a hint of sadness. "But here he's still alive you know, but he's in a world of danger thanks to you," Natsu muttered standing up. "Frosch is going to die either way. It happens in about a year i think." "You couldn't protect him?!" Natsu asked. "I...couldn't," Rouge said his eyes hidden from view. "He's still alive now!" Natsu growled. "Regardless I am no longer the man that plays around with cats," Rouge said his collected self returning.

"You son of a..." Natsu trailed off trying to climb back on to the dragon's back. "You are a mere stranger to despair! What would you know?" Rouge demanded, "Even though i've finally gotten my hands on some hope you continue to stand in my way!" Rouge shot a beam a Natsu who dodged it. "Your so called hope is to throw the past into despair," Natsu snarled. "Equality for everyone is nothing but a pipe dream! Grow up Natsu Dragneel!" Rouge yelled.

"Even if that's true, we all have the right to choose our own future!" Natsu was running up the dragon's leg at this point not caring to dodge the blast coming from Rouge and not paying attention to the one that hit his cheek. "We should all be allowed to walk the paths that we choose! Not the future you choose for us!" Atlas sent a blast of Flame for Natsu who used it to power himself up. Using his flames and hell's flames natsu charged at Rouge. "WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S COMING TOMORROW TO LIVE TODAY TO THE FULLEST!" Natsu rammed right into Rouge the fire taking both of them in. As they tumbled downward Natsu rammed right into the gate shattering the unbreakable gate into pieces.

"NATSU!" Happy cried. Thor closed his eyes allowing him to fall at full speed and feeling as Aami caught him. As the dragons disappeared so did the storm clashers although they were not sent to their time just yet.


	36. Chapter 36: Being King

Hai the last real chapter besides the Ova. I just want to think all the read this and give my thanks to Mashima Hiro for writing fairy tail. Again i don't own fairy tail and I doubt i ever will. Thank you readers best wishes and enjoy.

* * *

The guilds were partying and having a good time at the castle. Most thought that the Storm Clashers had returned to the future when the doors opened revealing 13 people. "Sorry we're late," Nina said holding Yuu's hand. Most of the guilds just stared. "Why didn't you guys go back?" Wendy asked. "We arrived by a guild member's magic. I wanted to return but I got outvoted since about everyone wanted to meet their parents, or see friends," Nina answered. "Well you did compete in the competition so your welcome in," the guild masters said. The Storm clashers cheered and separated. Celia and Thor made a bee line right for Gray and Juvia.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk to you right away. And that I called you different names," Thor started out. "Onii-kun just tell them!" Celia whispered. "Uh right," Thor muttered. He then bent down in a low bow. "It's really nice to meet you dad," he said. Celia bowed down to but to Juvia. "Hello mommy," she muttered. "My name is Ultear Kazuma Fullbuster and this is my brother Lyon Dai Kazuma Fullbuster," Celia added. Gray's eyes popped out of his head while Juvia hugged them. "Juvia wants to know when the wedding is," Juvia said.

Aami had walked over to Erza carrying two pieces of strawberry cake and with Kiki. "Hey Erza-sama," Kiki said, "Aami really wanted to talk to you and brought you a peace offering." With that Aami handed the cake to Erza whose well do i really need to explain her reaction. "Umm Erza-san I'm really glad I met you. My name, birth name, is Yasu Aami Fernandes, your daughter," Yasu said quickly. For the first time in her life Erza dropped her strawberry cake on her own.

Helen looked at where Laxus and Mira were talking. They noticed and Helen quickly walked over. "Gomen but I wanted to talk to you gomen," she said her head down. Mira smiled her nice smile, "Go ahead." Helen hesitated for a second before bowing. "I'm Evadne Strauss Dreyar," she said quickly before running away too scared for their reactions.

"Whose parents first?" Nina asked Yuu. "Mine first i have to talk to your parents for a bit so we should get mine over with. Nina smiled and followed Yuu through the crowd. They soon found their was to Gajeel and Levey. "Hey so it was voted that we tell our parents who we are so...Hey mom hey dad I'm Yuu Phocas Redfox," Yuu said before walking away dragging Nina with him. "He takes after you," Levey joked referring to their cold personalities.

"Apologizes I shouldn't have come here," Yukio said as Nina and Yuu neared them. "Wait," Sting said. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were here. Master and our lady have both disappeared. We're going to start from scratch and build sabertooth ground up." Sting looked down unable to make eye contact with Yukio due to guilt. "You know we've always been quite cold towards you. But we're going to become a guild that treasures and values our comrades from now on," Sting finished.

"Aww, come on mom go back and be with dad!" Nina burst out. "Nice job Baburu, you freaked them," Yuu said before pushing her head down in a bow. "This is Babura Peri Mina Eucliffe. She is the leader of Storm Clashers and your daughter. And she will be my wife someday with or without your permission. Also when you raise her make sure she gets some table manners," Yuu said before dragging Babura away once more.

Latesha and Breant walked around looking for two people who they found. "Hey Elfman, Evergreen. I'm Aki Latesha Strauss and this is my brother Haruki Breant Strauss we're your kids. And really wanted to meet you. Also raise him up a bit better dad," Aki said dragging her brother off as he protested.

"Why aren't you talking to the others?" Kyle snapped out of staring at Latesha to look up at the new comer. It was Lisanna. "My guild is leaving tomorrow. Along with the girl I like," Kyle answered. "It sucks man," Epi muttered drinking more form his glass. "So your both from this time?" Lisanna asked. "Ya believe it or not. So is Kiki," Epi answered. "Hey! Have you guys seen him?" Helen asked her guildmates. "No and now that you mention it...Lisanna-chan have you seen Natsu-sama?" Kyle asked. Lisanna shook her head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The talking stopped. "His majesty has arrived. For your bravery in the Grand Magic tournament and for saving this country from mortal danger. His majesty has come here in person, let that sink into your very hearts." The curtains pulled back to show two figures both with crowns on their heads. One with pink hair and the other with brown hair that was black at the tips. "WHAT'S UP BITCHES!" Natsu yelled. "LET'S CRANK THIS UP A NOTCH!" Aeneas added.

Epi spit out his drink in shock. Aami laughed while another figure appeared behind them her eyes glowing in fury. "AENEAS!" Latesha yelled. "Stop I am the king. I've become king hell yeah!" Natsu ordered, "Take the sticks out of your asses! Since we won I'll be king and you all can be my subordinates!"


	37. Chapter 37: Kiki's babysitting service

Alright you guys and girls ready for the ova of storm clashers. This will officially be the last chapter of the story so i do hope you all enjoy. By the way I still won't ever own Fairy tail even if i become a dragon slayer! This isn't the best Ova but I'm sick so please deal with it as a lamer ending.

* * *

Ova 1:

Kiki's babysitting service!

* * *

Erza and Jellal looked down at their daughter who was still very young, only two years. They had named her Yasu Aami Fernandes but both were busy mages and rarely had anytime to take care of her. "Erza-sama going on another mission with her?" Kiki asked looking at the kid whose mother was walking beside her after taking a piece of paper. "Yes," Erza replied. "Missions aren't for children, I'll take care of her," Kiki said. Erza hugged her friend to her armor knocking her out for a few minutes. When kiki woke up Erza was gone and the kid was beside.

"This is going to be a long day," Kiki groaned softly. Yasu just fell asleep and if any large noises woke the kid Kiki wouldn't even know what to do. That was when Gray and Juiva walked in with their one in a half year old son, Lyon Dai Kuzma Fullbuster. From the moment everyone heard his name they knew it was to honor the lost of Lyon and that Juiva had picked the middle names. Even now they had found out Juiva would be due for another baby in around six months.

"Oh are you taking care of Yasu?" Gray asked as they walked over. "Yeah, Erza went on an S class mission and was planning to take the kid with her," Kiki responded quietly. "Juiva and Gray are going on their first S-class mission since Lyon!" Juiva said a bit to loudly. Yasu shifted in her sleep while Lyon looked unfazed most likely use to the noise by now. "Wait you aren't planning on taking him are you?" Kiki asked. "We don't have anyone to leave him with, even Natsu and Lucy are going to go on a mission," Gray answered. "I guess I'll have to take him too," Kiki sighed picking him up and putting her on the bench next to her.

Lyon was a quiet kid thankfully and would talk in short cuts of proper speech. After a few minutes Lucy and Natsu came in walking with four year old Aeneas. "Hey Kiki," Lucy called leading her child and husband over. "Hello Kiki-sama," Aeneas said. "Hello Lucy, Aeneas, Natsu," Kiki greeted. "We're about to go on a mission!" Aeneas explained. "Your parents are, but your staying here," Kiki said. "Why can't he come?" Natsu asked. "He's just a kid Natsu!" Lucy replied. "He need the experience!" Natsu replied back. "It's all right, I'll stay here with Kiki-sama," Aeneas grumbled rather reluctantly. Kiki helped Aeneas up on to the bench and the group of kids and one young woman watched as the fire dragon slayer and the celestial mage left.

An hour slowly past and it was around lunch time when Yukio and Sting walked in. Yukio had decided to join Fairy tail and the leader of Sabertooth would usually come in with his wife. Walk beside them was their girl Baburu in between them. She was one of the oldest of the Fairy Tail kids and by far the most responsible and the best leader. "Hello Kiki," Baburu greeted. She was already seven years old and already taking a gene of good looks. "Ehh your taking care of all these kids," Sting asked looking at them all. "Kiki why don't you help her out?" Yukio suggested. "Okay Kaa-san (mother) be careful on your mission and return soon!" Baburu added the last part as her parents walked away.

Lunch rolled around and most of the kids were getting hungry. Baburu watched Kiki look around frantically before speaking. "You don't know the first thing about taking care of kids do you?" the younger girl asked. "No," Kiki answered. "Yuu come over here," Baburu called to her friend who was currently eating his own lunch. "What is it?" he asked walking over. Yuu wore all black and was eight years old, Levey swore he took after his dad. "Go order some food for lunch," Baburu ordered handing him a list. "Ehh why me?" he asked. "Because I left my wallet at home, and Lyon might starve to death!"

"Whatever," he grumbled coming back a few minutes later with the food. "Alright, thanks Yuu," Baburu said before handing everyone, even Kiki some food. "Please teach me!" Kiki begged.

* * *

By the time the parents got back a new request was on the board.

Kiki's delivery Service

Parents of these children needed

Reward: Your Children

Please answer soon!


End file.
